Who's my Mr Right?
by YuffieKisaragi001
Summary: Riku was always bullied by his four brothers, who were overprotective when it comes to their little sister, Kairi. This time, Riku's in big trouble as Kairi starts to fall for his childhood friend! How is Riku's life going to be affected? SoKai
1. The Umbrella Boy

**The Umbrella Boy**

* * *

Riku was just an ordinary, 17 year old boy.

Riku has four older brothers-- Squall, Wakka, Tidus and Roxas-- making Riku the youngest brother. Wakka was the oldest, whereas Roxas is the second youngest. So it goes in a pattern.

Riku was always being bullied by his elder brothers, because he's the youngest. They'd make fun of the way he look, the way he talks and so on. That's why, Riku's life was never perfect.

But that doesn't mean that he's been miserable for the past 17 years.

Riku has a younger sister, Kairi, an ordinary 16 year old girl. She's just _dead gorgeous_. Her blue eyes are like pearls and her red crimson hair shines like the ruby when it comes into contact with a source of light.

And because of that, her brothers are over-protective of her.

When Kairi has a slight injury, they'll call the ambulance and bring her to the hospital. When she coughs, they'll bring her to the clinic. And it gets worse when it comes to guys.....

When Wakka, Pence, Tidus and Roxas find out that a certain guy likes Kairi, they will try to get to know the guy better. For example, Roxas has a special talent-- he can easily tell the person's grades, co-curriculor activities and so on, in just a few seconds.

And when the four brothers find just _one_ thing wrong with the guy, they'll get rid of him, leaving the guy a message, "_Never come near Kairi ever again_."

_This_ is the kind of thing that will make Kairi so stressed-up, and she's afraid of telling her brothers.

Good thing is, Riku isn't like his elder brothers. He lets Kairi live life the way she wants to, but of course his brothers always get in the way.

* * *

"Look, Kairi! That's him!" Selphie shouted, running over to her best friend. "It's Pence Marquette!" Kairi and Selphie stood in the middle of the parade square, with Pence standing not far from them. The other high school students watched them from a distance.

Pence took out a piece of paper and started talking in an unknown language. "What's he saying?" Kairi asked her best friend. "He says, '_I have been keeping this from you for a long time, ever since we first met._'." Pence continued speaking in the unknown language, while Selphie translated every single word he said to Kairi.

Finally, Pence ended his 'little speech' with a couple of words. "_I love you!_" Selphie shouted. "He says he loves you!" Pence folded the piece of paper and walked over to Kairi. Pence grinned at her, while Kairi only gave him a sad smile.

Riku watched as Pence held Kairi's hand. He fished out his phone and and took a photo of Pence and Kairi, sending them to his four brothers afterwards. Not that he wants to protect Kairi-- he would let her date anyone she wants-- but his four brothers left him in charge of taking care of Kairi. He needs to report to them everything that had happened to her _every single day_.

"I hope they won't be harsh on that guy," Riku said to himself, biting his lip afterwards.

-

Squall.

He's a full-time policeman, who patrols the whole neighborhood in case of any danger.

But when it comes to Kairi, he can only think about one thing. Safety.

_Safety for his little sister._

_Beep. Beep._ Squall took his phone out from his jeans pocket and widened his eyes the moment he saw the photo on it. "I'm sorry, Ven," he said to his friend-- Ventus-- who was supposed to patrol the same neighborhood. "I've got an important matter to attend to," Squall added before running to his car.

Ventus rolled his eyes, "It probably has something to do with his sister."

-

Wakka.

The famous blitzball player in the whole neighborhood. He attracts lots of girls because of his muscles, and also lots of guys because of his playing strategy. He has never lost a blitzball match, which seemed impossible to everyone. But it isn't to Wakka himself, of course.

He loved blitzball more than anything, _except Kairi_. He would do anything to make her happy.

_Beep. Beep._ Wakka's phone rang in the middle of a friendly blitzball match. "Time out!" someone shouted, and all the players decided to take a break.

Wakka walked over to the bench and grabbed his phone, almost suffering from an asthma attack after seeing the photo he just received. "I'm sorry, dudes," he said to the others. "My sister's in trouble." He then immediately ran to his sports car.

"Someone remind me, _why_ is he over-protective of that Kairi girl?" a girl asked, receiving an almost-unexpected answer from a guy, "Well I must say, that Kairi _is_ pretty hot."

-

Tidus.

The well-known fencer in his neighborhood.

His charm and good looks attract a lot of girls, and he liked every single girl he dated. But there was only one girl that will never get off of his mind.

Kairi.

Tidus was having a chat with a group of girls when his phone rang. He took the phone and gasped at the photo he received. "Sorry, girls," he said. "I've got an errand to do." And with that, he ran towards the carpark.

"It must be that girl again...," one of the girls groaned.

-

Roxas.

The famous singer ever.

Although he travels often, he never fails to come back home every now and then to check on his sister. It didn't matter to him if his concert got cancelled-- as long as his sister was safe. He didn't trust calling his brothers and asking, "How's Kairi?". No, that would be useless. To him, of course.

Roxas was at home when he received his 'special' message.

_Beep. Beep._ Roxas groaned and grabbed his phone, only to choke on his pizza when he saw the photo. "Holy sock puppet in a sausage factory!" he shouted, spitting out the left over pizza in his mouth. He grabbed his car keys and left the house immediately.

* * *

"I hope they won't be harsh on him," Riku mumbled, heading to the baseball stadium. He stopped dead in his tracks when three cars-- and a motorcycle-- surrounded him. Four young and matured teenagers alighted the vehicles-- Squall, Wakka, Tidus and Roxas.

"Uh....hi...?" Riku mumbled when his brothers walked over to him. "Where is he?" Squall asked. "Where is the boy?" "Tell us or we'll rip your balls, Riku!" Wakka said. "I..uh... I dunno..," Riku mumbled.

"TELL US!!!" the brothers shouted. "Okay, okay!" Riku said, pointing towards the baseball stadium. "Over there."

The four brothers nodded and walked briskly to the stadium, leaving a shocked Riku in the middle of the road with their vehicles.

-

"He's coming," Roxas mouthed to Squall, receiving a nod from him.

The moment he heard footsteps coming from the walkway, Squall immediately swung his baseball bat. Fortunately, the person ducked and Squall missed.

The person was Pence Marquette.

"Not bad," Squall said. "You can easily dodge that, without any warning." Pence looked at them with a confused look on his face, "Wh-what? Who are you...?"

The brothers surrounded Pence and observed him from head to toe. "Roxas," Tidus called out. "Check."

Roxas took one last look at Pence and cleared his throat, before saying, "Pence Marquette. A 16 year old fatso from the top class in the school."

Pence glared at him, "What did you say?!"

"He's in the school's baseball team and comes here every day to practice. His codename in his team is The Eagle Claw."

"How did you know all--"

"Besides being in the baseball team, Pence is also a member of the chemistry club, and has won lots of awards in physics too."

"Wait a minute, I don't even know you!"

Wakka smirked and nodded, "Not bad for a fatso." Pence shot a glare at him, "Say that again!!" "Forget that," Tidus said. "He's close to being perfect for _her_. Now, Roxas, what are his grades?"

Roxas cleared his throat once more, "He got **A** and over 90 for almost every subject." "You're better than we thought," said Squall. "Wait-- there's more," Roxas said. "He got.... 34 out of 100 for his physical education."

"_34 out of 100_?!" Wakka and Tidus shouted. It seemed almost too impossible to them, since they're the sporty one. "Dude!!" Wakka added. "You're in a baseball team, and you got 34 out of 100 for P.E.?!" "This is _waaaaayy_ unaccepted!" Tidus said.

The brothers got closer to Pence. "Listen, Pence," said Squall. "We are Kairi's brothers.." "K-Kairi's brothers?!" Pence echoed. The brothers nodded. "You're not good enough for a gorgeous girl like her," said Roxas. "So, before it's too late, get away from Kairi. _Never come near Kairi ever again_. Or we'll do the job for you..."

"Impossible!" Pence shouted. "You guys are just getting rid of every boy who likes Kairi! You just want Kairi all to yourselves! You guys are too _obnoxious_ to be Kairi's brothers!"

The brothers looked at each other and smirked. Wakka looked back at Pence and raised a brow, "Is that so?"

-

"HELP!!!"

"Help me!! I'm stuck on his giant eagle statue!! I'm hanging from it's claw!! HELP!!!" Pence shouted. His only support was his underwear, which was hanging from the eagle's claw. Well, the eagle was-- like Pence mentioned-- a statue. The statue is placed on the top of the school roof.

A old man walked past him and asked, "Oh dear, how did you end up there?" "Please, kind old man, help me down!" Pence shouted. Too bad-- it's either the old man has lost part of his sense of hearing, or the eagle statue is too far away from him.

"Be careful when you get down..," the old man said, walking away.

Pence looked at him with a desperate look on his face, "HELP!!!"

* * *

"Pence Marquette is pretty good guy," Selphie said to Kairi. They were in a crowded bus, but no matter how crowded it is, Kairi was still shivering because of the air-conditioning.

"I know, but...," Kairi mumbled. "Sometimes, when I happen to find the right guy... They just........ disappear."

Selphie sighed. She looked around and saw a teenage boy standing not far from them. The teenage boy had brunette spiky hair. "Hey," she said, nudging Kairi. "That boy's pretty cute."

"Selphie, how can you tell if he's cute when all you see is the back of his _head_?" Kairi asked.

"C'mon, if his back looks cute, then his face would look cute too, right? I'll go get his number for you."

Kairi widened her eyes, "Wait, wha-- HAH CHOO!!" "Oh, is it cold?" Selphie asked. "I'll go ask the driver to decrease the air conditioning."

"You don't have to," said Kairi. "It's already starting to feel warmer." Selphie raised a brow, "That's strange." Kairi looked at the boy; he was walking back from the driver's seat. _Perhaps he told the driver to decrease the temperature,_ she thought.

"Well, I'll have to alight now. See you!" Selphie said and waved Kairi goodbye.

-

Kairi sighed. It was raining heavily. She had forgotten to bring an umbrella that day. _Guess I'll have to sit under the shelter till it stops,_ she thought. Her stop finally arrived, and she alighted the bus, followed by the boy.

The boy took out an umbrella from his bag. Kairi sighed again and used her own bag as an umbrella. Both of them ran across the road to get to the other side of the neighborhood.

She reached the shelter of the bus-stop and looked around. The rain seemed to be getting heavier, and there was hardly anyone around, except for the boy, of course.

The boy looked at Kairi and sighed. He grabbed Kairi's hand and placed his umbrella on her palm. Kairi looked at the boy, whereas he did the same towards Kairi. A second later, their eyes locked.

_At that moment,_ Kairi thought. _The sun stopped hiding and revealed itself. The sky turned blue. The creatures in the neighborhood came out of their hiding places. And the rain hasn't even stop. Why am I realizing all these now? Why am I memorizing every single thing that happened? Why do I have a funny feeling in my stomach? Is it all because of the boy?_

Kairi smiled at the boy. He didn't smile back; he immediately ran back to his house nearby.

Kairi walked slowly to a bench nearby and sat down. She sighed happily as she thought of the boy.

Then she immediately turned around; she thought she had heard a wimper. Kairi smiled as she saw a puppy in a box which was placed right beside her. She carried the puppy and hugged it.

Perhaps this was a blessing.

* * *

"From today onwards, my home will be your home!" Kairi said to the puppy. The rain had finally stopped, and she was walking back to her house. Her house wasn't even far from where she is now.

Kairi looked up and frowned, "Why does my house look like this?" The house had lots of ladders; it seemed like some construction had been done to the house. Perhaps they renovated it. Kairi opened the door and entered her house.

"Hello?" she called out. There was no response. _Where is everyone?_ she thought. She walked up the stairs to her room.

"SURPRISE!!!" her five brothers shouted, almost giving Kairi a heart attack. "What are you guys doing in my room?" she asked. "In fact, what have you done to my room?" "Why? You don't like it?" Squall asked. "We've renovated it. Now your rooms bigger. You have your very own bathroom too!"

"That's right!" Riku yelled from Kairi's bathroom. "You have three sinks, and a huge bath tub!" Kairi widened her eyes when she saw Riku lying down in the empty bath tub, "Why did you guys do this? Isn't this a waste of munny?"

"Of course not!" Tidus said. "This is to show that we are proud of our little sister-- for getting the highest for Math in her school!" "You heard about it?" Kairi asked, and her brothers nodded.

"You even have your own closet," said Roxas. Riku ran out from the bath tub and opened a door at a corner, which led to the closet, "Now you have plenty of space for your clothes, Kairi!" Kairi wasn't satisfied, "What about the house? How much space did you take up, anyway?"

"Forget that," said Wakka. "Riku's room had been renovated too!" Riku widened his eyes, "Seriously?!" His brothers nodded. Riku immediately ran to his room and tried to open the door, but to no avail.

"The door's stuck!" Riku yelled. Kairi ran up to him and tried to open the door, but it still wouldn't budge. She turned and glared at her other brothers, "What have you done to Riku's room?"

"We used Riku's room to make your closet," the brothers said and laughed. "What? You mean, I'm gonna sleep in Kairi's closet?!" Riku asked. Kairi shot another glare at her brothers, "This is unfair! Give Riku back his room!"

"We don't have to," said Tidus. "We already prepared a new room for Riku, downstairs...." Riku sighed and walked down the stairs, to his 'new room', followed by Kairi.

Riku found a door at a corner and opened it, "Huh?" "The storeroom?!" Kairi asked. "Isn't this your favorite room?" Wakka asked, walking down the stairs followed by his other brothers. "You guys used to lock me in here all the time when we were little!" Riku said. Kairi turned to face Wakka and the others, "Why did you--"

"Kairi, you mean you don't appreciate what we did for you?" Squall asked. "I do, but," Kairi said. "This is too much! You had to sacrifise Riku's room for it, and you expect him to sleep in the storeroom?! Make my room the way it was right now!"

"Sorry, we can't," said Roxas. "We're not allowed to renovate this house for another month, so...." "Besides, we're short of munny...," Wakka mumbled. Kairi glared at her brothers, "Then why did you even--"

"It's alright, Kairi," Riku interrupted. "I'm used to staying in this storeroom. Besides, this is all for you anyway." Kairi tilted her head, and Riku simply gave her a cheeky grin. Kairi nodded, and walked slowly to her room.

* * *

_"Kairi, wake up! It is now 7.30 AM. I'm sure you don't want to be late for school."_

Kairi groaned. She sat up from her bed and glared at her new computer. Apparently, her brother Tidus had installed an alarm clock in her computer. Knowing how much she hated his voice, Tidus recorded his voice and used it for the alarm. Kairi groaned again and shouted, "RRIIIKKUU!!!"

Riku ran up and entered Kairi's room, with a panicky look on his face, "What's wrong?"

Kairi pointed at her computer, "How do you stop this friggin' thing?" Riku sweatdropped and laughed nervously, "Sorry, Tidus installed some permanent thing. So this alarm will go on forever. The only way to stop the alarm is to destroy the computer."

Kairi loved her computer, but she would do anything to it to stop the alarm. "Destroy it for me, then," she said. Riku nodded. He grabbed a hammer from Kairi's desk and smashed the laptop for a good 2 minutes.

"Thank you so much," said Kairi. Riku raised a brow, "Why the hammer on your desk?" Kairi shrugged, "In case of emergency."

"Besides, why are you wearing a huge hoversack on your back? You're even carrying a sleeping bag!!" Kairi added. Riku looked down, "I'm running away from home! Squall, Tidus, Wakka and Roxas are being unfair, and I can't take it anymore! I'm running away from home."

"Oh, okay then," said Kairi. She paid more attention to her puppy and Riku. "I have to get ready for school." She walked slowly to her bathroom.

Riku sighed. _Even my own little sister doesn't care._ He walked over to the big window in Kairi's room. It was left wide open. Riku didn't hesitate; he climbed over the window frame and began to climb down the ladders.

When he finally reached the ground, he looked at the house one last time, "Goodbye, house." And with that, he turned and walked towards the other side of the neighborhood. _Goodbye, Kairi_.

-

"Gahhhhh...," Riku groaned. "Where am I gonna stay? I must live nearby, and I must live with someone I hardly know, like a forgotten friend..." Riku looked up and saw a boy with brunette spiky hair walking towards his direction. Though, the boy seemed oblivious to Riku.

"Hey!" Riku called out when the boy walked past him. The boy raised a brow, turned to Riku and took off his ear phones, "You called me?" Riku nodded, "Do you remember me? We used to be in elementary school together! I was the boy who always got teased.... remember?"

The boy turned into a thinking pose for a few seconds, before asking," Riku?" Riku nodded again, "Then you're Sora, right?" The boy nodded.

"Right! I can never forget that spiky hair of yours!"

Sora raised a brow, "So...? Why'd you call me?" "Oh! Right!" Riku said. "We may not know each other very well but... can I stay at your house?" Sora's heart skipped a beat, "_Stay at my house?_"

"Yeah. You see, I ran away from home, and I have no place to stay. You wouldn't mind if I stay at your house for a few days, right?" Riku asked. Sora blinked twice and stared at Riku awkardly, before finally giving an answer, "Yeah."

-

"Thanks so much for letting me stay here," said Riku, sitting on Sora's bed. Sora offered him a cup of tea and smiled, "No problem. Besides, why did you run away from home?"

Riku sighed, "I was always bullied by my four elder brothers. They're so irritating! Yesterday they made me sleep in the storeroom too..." Sora raised a brow, "Is that all?" Riku shook his head, "The other issues are to painful for me to recall."

"Besides, you're strong," Riku added. "You're a karate expert!" Sora rolled his eyes, "_Not_ an expert. I only own a black belt.." "That's already considered an expert!" Riku said.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._ "What's that sound?" Riku asked, looking around Sora's room. Sora turned to the window behind Riku and widened his eyes, "Th-there's...... someone behind you..."

Riku turned and gasped, "Kairi?!" He immediately opened the window to let Kairi in. _Wait a minute_, Sora thought. _That's the girl I met. I gave her my umbrella._

"Kairi, how'd you find me here?" Riku asked. "W-were you stalking me or something?" Kairi nodded, "I can't let you run away like that!"

"I've made up my mind; I don't wanna go back!"

"You must! I'll have them give you back your room."

"It'll be useless!"

"Um...," Sora mumbled. He was standing beside Kairi, carrying a glass of tea in his right hand. Riku looked at him and smirked; Sora was blushing. _Interested in her, I see. But you won't be interested in our brothers, I bet_. Kairi turned around and gasped. _The boy who gave me his umbrella!!_ Riku rolled his eyes. _Now what, Kairi is blushing. Looks like they like each other._

"Um.. A drink?" Sora asked. Kairi smiled and took the glass, "Thank you." She took a sip and turned back to her brother, "I have a plan."

Riku raised a brow, "Really? What is it?" Kairi took another sip from a tea before replying, "I'll write a letter to our brothers saying that I ran away, and if they want me back, they'll have to return you your room."

Riku snapped his fingers, "That'll be perfect! You write the letter and stay here while I go back home. I'll pretend to find the letter and show it to our brothers. They'll immediately recognize your handwriting, and do what they're supposed to do! Kairi, you are a genius!"

* * *

"Here's the letter. Take care," said Kairi, handing Riku a piece of folded paper. Riku took the paper and nodded, "Thanks. I'll be going now." Then he turned to Sora, who was lying down on his bed and reading a romance novel, "Take care of my little sister." Sora didn't look at Riku or Kairi; he simple replied with a "Hm." Riku rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. _I didn't know Sora reads romance novels..._

When Riku had completely left, Kairi was left sitting next to Sora on his bed. She began to look around his room. He had a really big bookshelf right beside his bed; it was full of romance novels. Kairi smiled, _How cute for a guy to read romance novels._

She turned her head to his closet and found a karate uniform with a black belt around it. _He learns karate, too?_

"What are you looking at?" Sora asked, making Kairi jump in shock. She turned to Sora and smiled, "Your karate uniform. Black belt?" Sora nodded, "Been learning for more than 7 years." "Impressive," Kairi said.

Sora blushed. _This is the first time a girl is impressed at me. Do something, Sora! Do something!_ "Uh... Kairi, your name?" he asked. Kairi nodded, "I still don't know your name." "I'm Sora," said Sora. "I'm Riku's friend."

"What's this about big brothers bullying him and all...?" Sora asked. Kairi sighed, "It's a long story. I'll explain it to you when everything goes well. Right now I'm waiting for Riku." Sora nodded and turned his attention back to his novel. "Only child?" Kairi asked. Sora looked up and nodded.

-

"Okay, so I'll have to pretend that nothing had happened," Riku told himself. He took a deep breath and entered his house, "I'm home!!"

"Where's Kairi?!" Squall shouted at him. Riku raised a brow, "Not in her room?" Squall shook his head, "She's not there. Her teacher called me saying that she didn't turn up at school, but she's nowhere here! We can't even contact her!"

"Maybe she went for a morning walk?" Riku asked. "I'm gonna check Kairi's room one last time.." Riku made his way to the stairs, only to be pushed away by Wakka, Tidus and Roxas. "Where's Kairi?" they asked in unison. "I-I seriously don't know!!" Riku shouted.

Wakka folded his arms, "You sure you aren't hiding anything from us...?" Riku nodded his head. "Psh. I don't believe him," said Roxas. "Let's force the truth out of him, then!" Tidus said, cracking his knuckles.

_Whoops._

-

"WHERE'S KAIRI?!?!" the brothers shouted. "I don't know!!!!!" Riku shouted back. "Stop pulling my hair, my arms and my legs!!"

"We won't stop until you tell us where Kairi is!" Tidus said, pulling Riku's right arm even harder. "I told you I don't know!" Riku said, shouting in pain afterwards.

"Release him," Squall said, and the others let go of their grasp. "Fine. You don't know, huh? But do you remember the three rules you were given?"

Riku stood up and nodded, "One-- To be with Kairi at all times. Two-- I must watch her every move. Three-- I must ensure she is happy." The four brothers nodded. "You got them all right," said Tidus. "Those are the rules you have to follow if you want to stay here. But sadly, you have failed."

"We'll search for Kairi ourselves," said Wakka.

The four brothers walked over to the dining table and opened up a huge map of their neighborhood. "Where do you think she went?" Wakka asked. "What if she got kidnapped?" Roxas asked.

"Hey! I heard that there's a pervert lurking around in this very neighborhood," said Tidus. "He'll offer a ride to girls, bring them up the deserted hill and rape them there!" Roxas punched Tidus's arm, "Stop speaking nonsense! Besides, Kairi can defend herself with her karate skills!" "Shh!!" said Wakka. "Squall seems to be in a deep thought."

"What if...," Squall began. "What if she got abducted by _aliens_? She might go for her morning walk and walk up the deserted hill. Then an alien comes out of nowhere and brought her back to its spaceship! Even Kairi's special karate kick can't fend it off!"

The four brothers then got into a thinking pose; they started to picture a hideous alien scaring Kairi and bringing her back to its spaceship. Even the thought of that made them shiver.

"The alien could've studied her," said Wakka. "The alien could've robbed her," said Roxas. "The alien could've raped her," said Roxas.

"The alien could've........," Squall said, before widening his eyes and grabbing his car keys. "Oh no! I have to go and save Kairi now!!"

Riku sighed and shook his head as he watched his brothers. _Abucted by aliens? Robbed by aliens? Raped by aliens? Get real._ Riku walked over to the couch. _Now it's time for our plan_. Riku took out a piece of folded paper and unfolded it. "Huh? A letter?" he asked, making all of his brothers turn to him. Riku began to read aloud,

"Dear my beloved brothers,

I am sorry that I had left without saying goodbye. Actually, I have run away. I cannot stand to see Riku being tortured by you guys. If you want me to come back, you must give Riku's room and belongings back to him.

Love, Kairi."

Riku turned to his brothers and held up the piece of paper, "Look! Kairi wrote this letter!" Squall narrowed his eyes and walked up to Riku. He took the paper and read it. "Psh. You obviously wrote this," he said, and tore the letter into pieces. Riku widened his eyes, _Oh crap. Our plan has backfired!_

"This is not the time for games," Squall added. "Right now, we have to focus on saving Kairi from being abducted by aliens!"

"Or being kidnapped by a pervert!" Tidus said.

Riku sighed. _Crazy imagination indeed._

* * *

Riku cycled as fast as he could to Sora's house. "I have to tell her...!" he mumbled. "I have to tell Kairi that our plan failed!" He threw his bike by the gate and ran up to Sora's front door, shouting, "Kairi! Kairi, you better come back now!! Kairi!"

Sora opened the door with a panicky look on his face. "Hey, where's Kairi?" Riku asked. "I... don't know..," Sora mumbled. "WHAT?!" Riku shouted. "But I thought I told you to take care of her!"

"I was! She was in my room the whole time, so thinking that she would be okay on her own, I went to the bathroom. Then when I came out, she was gone! I couldn't find her anywhere in the house!"

"Aw man, I'm in big trouble," said Riku. "You have a bike?" Sora nodded. "Good," Riku added. "We should cycle around the whole neighborhood and look for Kairi!"

-

Minutes later, they were doing exactly what Riku predicted.

They have been asking passers-by about Kairi, but they still haven't found her.

"C'mon, let's go further," said Sora. They got onto their bikes again and cycled to the other side of the neighborhood.

_I had always disliked Kairi,_ Riku thought. _Because of her, I was always being treated as the 'extra'._

_"What do you think it'll be?" young Squall asked his three younger brothers. "A boy or a girl?" "I hope it's a girl!" young Tidus said. "We all do," young Wakka said. "Look-- Mom and Dad are coming out."_

_"I can't take this anymore!" a young woman shouted. "I can't have another son!!" "It's okay, honey," a young man said to her. "We can always try again." "I now have five sons! Haven't I tried enough?!"_

_"Aww... we have another little brother...," said Squall. "This is no fun," Roxas complained._

_"It's alright, honey," said the man. "Consider this baby boy as an **extra**."_

_- 1 year later -_

_"What do you think it'll be?" Squall asked his four younger brothers. "A boy or a girl?" "I hope it's a girl," said Tidus "We all do," said Wakka. "Right, Riku?" Riku didn't give a respond; he was staring at the delivery room. "Look!" Roxas shouted, pointing to the room. "Mom and Dad are coming out."_

_"I'm so glad that we tried one more time!" the woman said. "We finally got a daughter!" "I'm so proud of ourselves," said the man. "We should treasure this girl."_

_"It's a girl!!" Roxas shouted. "Hooray!!" the other brothers-- except Riku-- shouted. Squall raised his palm into the air and looked at Riku, "Gimme five!"_

_Riku didn't give any respond; he kept staring at the baby girl his parents were carrying. The baby **girl**. His **little sister**._

"Riku, look!" Sora shouted, bringing Riku back to reality. He was pointing at a huge lake nearby. "Lots of people are gathering there! Do you think someone might have fallen in the lake?" Riku looked around and saw a 'No Swimming' sign right beside the lake. He knew how much Kairi loved swimming, but the lake was very deep.

"Oh no!" he shouted. "Kairi!!" He cycled towards the lake, followed by Sora.

The boys threw their bikes at one side and looked from a distance; there was something, or _someone_ floating on the lake. "Kairi! Hang on, I'm coming to save you!!" Sora shouted and jumped into the lake. Riku jumped in as well, and they both swam as fast as they could towards the object, or the person, that was floating.

It was a tiring five minutes, but they were almost there.

"Kairi! Hang on!" Riku shouted.

"Dammit!!" Sora shouted. "What is it?" Riku asked. "It... It isn't Kairi! Nor is it even a person!!" Sora said. Riku's eyes widened, "Then... Then.. what is that... that _thing_?" "It's a _mennequin!!_" Sora shouted.

"Oh, you've managed to retrieve my mannequin for me," an old man said, standing on dry land not far from the boys. "Can you please give it back?" Sora groaned and carried the mannequin and walked over to the old man, followed by Riku.

"Thank you for retrieving my mannequin," the old man added, taking the mannequin back from Sora. "I don't know what could've been done if it weren't for you boys. But you shouldn't jump into the lake just like that; you could've lost your lives."

"C'mon, let's go continue our search," said Riku, walking back to their bikes. Sora couldn't catch up with him; he had to limp all the way to his bike. "Anything wrong?" Riku asked. "I... I think I sprained my ankle while swimming," said Sora.

"C-can you walk? Quick, let me bring you to the clinic!" Riku said. Sora simply shook his head, "N-no... I can manage. Searching for Kairi is much more important than my ankle.."

"Sora! Riku! Is that you?!" a familiar voice shouted. The boys turned and saw a familiar face too-- Kairi.

"Kairi!!" Riku shouted, and ran over to his little sister.

"Where have you been?" he asked. "I went back home to change," said Kairi. Riku observed her from head to toe, "You changed into a dress? But why? You hardly wear these kind of--"

"Shh! Don't say that aloud!"

Kairi looked at Sora and smiled, Sora blushed and smiled back.

Riku laughed, "You know, Sora jumped into the lake because he thought that you had drowned into the lake. But it turned out to be a mannequin. Then he sprained his ankle." Kairi widened her eyes, "You did that all just for me?"

Sora blushed again, and nodded meekly, "I was worried."

Kairi smiled, "That's so sweet of y--" "Well, we should go," said Riku. "C'mon Kairi, let's go home." Kairi bid Sora farewell and cycled back home with her brother. Sora smiled, _Seems like Riku interrupted on purpose._ Then he frowned; Sora had finally realized something.

He had fallen for Kairi ever since he first saw her at the bus.

-

"Kairi, do you like Sora?" Riku asked, cycling the bike with all of his strength. "If I tell you, will you promise me not to tell Squall and the others?" Kairi asked. Riku smirked, "That means you _do_ like him." Kairi nodded meekly, "But please don't tell." Riku laughed, "Why would I? They're jerks."

Kairi smiled, "Thank you, Riku."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure this is his school...," Kairi said to herself, walking into the garden of a big school. She was holding a green umbrella in her hands. She was here to return it to its owner, Sora. She had seen him walking to the bus stop from this school multiple times, so she was sure this was his school.

Lots of other school students stared at her awkardly, but Kairi didn't care. _All I have to do is return him the umbrella, thank him and go._

Kairi looked around one last time, and finally saw a familiar guy in the distance; Sora. Once again, he was wearing his ear phones.

"Sora!" Kairi shouted, waving the umbrella in the sky. Sora raised a brow and looked up, only to see the love of his life; Kairi. He smiled and walked brisky to her.

When Sora finally caught up with her, Kairi smiled, "I'm here to return you--"

* * *

**Yep, another story.**

**I was just lost on the other stories, and I randomly came up with this idea, so yeah.**

**Haha, I feel bad for torturing Riku. But Kairi and Sora are perfect, are they not? Do you think Riku will be jealous? :P Hopefully not. xD**

**And MUAHAHAHA!! Cliffhanger!!! lololol**

**Hopefully this story will be like what I expected it to be. xD So see ya'! :D Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-- Yuffie**


	2. Karate Accident

**Karate Accident**

* * *

"Sora!! Time for karate practise!" someone called out. Sora turned around and nodded, running towards his friends afterwards.

Kairi sighed; Sora had totally forgotten about her. She sat down on a nearby bench. _If he liked me,_ she thought. _He would give up his karate practise to spend more time with me. But I know it's important because there's gonna be a karate competition this week. I guess I'm just overreacting..._

Kairi sat there for almost half an hour thinking about Sora. She finally got to see him again, but he paid no attention to her.

Sora was in his karate costume, jogging around the whole garden with his friends. _They look pretty serious about the training...._

-

Another half an hour past and Sora was nowhere to be found.

Kairi stood up and looked around, "I _have_to return his umbrella." She saw a small building from a distance and noticed something on the wall. She squinted to get a better look; then she realized that it was a karate logo. Sora must've went there.

Kairi soon entered the building. She noticed a window on one of the walls; the window leads to the training room. Kairi took a stool nearby and and placed it near the window, climbing the stool afterwards. Luckily, she was tall enough and she was able to see through the gaps of the window. She could see Sora and his friends training. _Sora seems really serious in his training...,_ she thought.

A man happened to walk along the corridor and saw Kairi standing on the stool and looking through the window. He folded his arms and shook his head, "Excuse me, miss?" Kairi gasped and fell down. She slowly stood up and looked at the man with a panicky look on her face.

"Are you interested in joining karate?" the man asked. "I... uh..," Kairi mumbled; she was at a lost for words. _I already joined a karate club many years ago._The man smiled at Kairi, "Dont' be scared, I'm the coach. So? Are you interested in joining?"

Kairi closed her eyes; she decided to listen to her conscience. _Go for it, Kairi! Then you'll be able to know more about Sora!_

* * *

Kairi and the coach entered the training room. "I'm quite surprised that you got your own karate costume," the coach said to Kairi, but she didn't respond. She followed the coach to the front of the training room.

"Everyone, stop your training!" the coach announced. "We've got a new trainer. Her name is...?"Sora widened his eyes, _Kairi? What's she doing here?_ "Um.... Kairi..," Kairi mumbled. A big boy came up and smiled at Kairi, "Cute name." Sora frowned, _He'd better not do anything stupid with Kairi around... _"This is my assistant, Seifer Friedle," the coach said.

"Although she's a black belt, she may not be familiar with her surroundings. So we need someone to test her," the coach added. Kairi shuddered at the word 'test', although she knew it meant that she would have to fight someone. A girl came up and smiled at Kairi, "Coach, I would like to test her."

The coach nodded, "Very well. We shall begin." Kairi looked up at the girl, _Wow, she's definitely older than me. She has a dark aura around her and she looks scary..._The girl smiled once again at Kairi, "Don't worry, I'm pretty nice. But that doesn't mean I will go easy on you." The other kids went to sit on the benches. Sora watched the two girls as they walked over to the blue mat, _Oh no. Fuu won second in last year's match. I don't think Kairi will be able to beat her._

Kairi and the girl-- Fuu-- bowed at stared at each other. "Start!" the coach shouted. Fuu started moving around Kairi slowly, whereas Kairi watched her every move. After about five long seconds, Fuu moved faster and leaped towards Kairi. Kairi tried not to scream; she grabbed Fuu by her right hand and neck and tried to pin her down, but to no avail.

Fuu was using all of her strength to pin Kairi down. Kairi tried to kick Fuu, but Fuu managed to dodge her kick, which was an advantage to Kairi. With Fuu losing her balance, Kairi quickly moved forward and successfully pinned Fuu down.

The coach blew his whistle, marking the end of the match. Everyone clapped as Kairi and Fuu stood up. "You did a great job, Kairi," said the coach. Seifer walked up to Kairi and smiled, "Coach, I wanna test her." The coach nodded, "Very well." Kairi stared at Seifer, _God, he's big and he looks scary._

Seifer smiled once again at Kairi, "I won't go easy on you, after seeing yo beat one of our best players." Fuu walked up to the coach and scratched the back of her head, "Coach, how does she do it? I wanna learn that move." The coach ignored her and announced the match to start.

This time, Kairi and Seifer started walking around on the mat slowly. Sora was watching them from a distance, crossing his fingers. _I hope Seifer won't crush her!_

Seifer tried to kick Kairi but she easily dodged it. Seifer then leaped towards Kairi. Like Fuu, Kairi grabbed Seifer's neck and right hand. Both of them were struggling to pin each other down. Everyone thought Seifer was going to win.

Seifer kicked Kairi again and she dodged it. She then pushed Seifer away, making him lose his balance. Kairi kicked him in the stomach before bending down and placing her hands on Seifer's shoulders, pinning him down.

The coach blew his whistle and everyone in the room clapped; they were definitely impressed at Kairi's karate skills. "Kairi, if you and Sora were to team up for this Friday's competition, we'd win the match for sure!" the coach said, grinning at Kairi. When he mentioned Sora's name, Kairi turned around and took a glance at her love, but he didn't look back. He seemed to be in deep thought.

Kairi stood up and tightened her black belt. Seifer widened his eyes the moment he saw her belt, "It's the... the four strokes!!" Everyone turned to look at Kairi. They then ran up to the coach, shouting things like, "Don't let her participate in the competition!" "She has the four strokes on her black belt, coach!" "That means she's the little sister of Wakka, Squall, Tidus and Roxas!" "I heard they're all cruel!!" "Whoa, whoa, whoa! One thing at a time!" the coach shouted. "And what's this about Kairi's elder brothers?!"

Kairi gulped and crept her way out of the room, taking her belongings on the way.

* * *

Kairi-- dressed in her normal clothes-- ran as fast as she could away from the karate building. But just when she thought that no one would catch up with her, Seifer and two more big guys came up to her. The three of them surrounded her.

"Aren't you Kairi Lockhart, little sister of Squall, Wakka, Tidus and Roxas?" Seifer asked. "So?!" Kairi asked, trying hard to hide her fear. "That means, you're from Twilight High. What are you doing here? Spying on us?" Seifer asked.

"I'm definitely not!!" Kairi shouted and tried to run away. "Get her!!!" Seifer shouted. His two buddies caught Kairi by her arms, leaving her to struggle. "Let me go!!" she shouted. "We won't until you tell us what you're doing here!" Seifer said.

"Hey! Let go of the girl!!" Sora shouted, running up to the four teenagers. "Man.. he's here. Run for it!" Seifer instructed. His two buddies let go of Kairi and ran back to the karate building, followed by Seifer. Sora didn't bother to chase them; he ran towards Kairi instead and brought her nearer to the street, where they were very far from the building.

"Kairi, are you alright?" Sora asked, and Kairi nodded meekly. Sora then shot her a glare, "Why are you here? Aren't you from Twilight High? And what's all this about your elder brothers? Are you really spying on us?"

Kairi was shocked at the tone Sora spoke to her; he sounded really mad. That, in return, made her shiver. To think that a decent-looking guy could be so fierce. Sora sighed and folded his arms, waiting for an answer.

"Actually...," Kairi began. "I wasn't her to spy on you guys! I was actually here.... to return you your umbrella!!" Kairi then showed Sora his umbrella. Sora was shocked at first, but then he finally grabbed his umbrella, "Well, I have to go and practise for this Friday's competition.."

Kairi nodded and ran past Sora, starting to run across the street. "Kairi!!" Sora shouted. "Watch out! TRUCK!!" Kairi turned to her right and immediately stopped running. She couldn't move; her feet were rooted to the ground.

Without a second thought, Sora threw his umbrella to the ground and ran towards Kairi. He leaped and grabbed her, causing both of them to fall down. Luckily the truck driver managed to brake on time.

Sora brought Kairi nearer to his chest, "Are you alright? Are-are you hurt?" Kairi responded by brining her right leg closer to Sora; her knee was bleeding. "C-can you walk?" Sora asked. "Sora...," Kairi mumbled. "There are bigger problems to worry about..."

Sora and Kairi leaned back a little to look behind the truck; there were many cars which crashed each other, creating a huge mess. The drivers came out of their vehicles and started arguing. Kairi could hear Sora gulp and looked at him. "I'm _so_ gonna get in trouble," he mumbled.

"Good thing I managed to brake on time!" a middle-aged man said, coming out of the truck. "But look at the mess you made! Both of you shouldn't run across the road like that; you would've been killed by an on-coming vehicle!!"

"We're sorry, sir," Sora said. "We won't do it again." The man shook his head and went to talk with the other drivers.

Minutes later, the couple heard the unmistakable siren of the ambulance. "It's here," said Sora. He held Kairi by her waist, causing her to blush. Sora then lifted Kairi up and looked ahead, waiting for the ambulance to reach them.

Finally, the ambulance arrived and paramedics opened the door at the back of the vehicle. Sora carried Kairi into the vehicle to have her wound bandaged. A police car soon arrived and two policemen tried to calm the drivers.

Kairi smiled at Sora, "Thank you for saving me. I'm fine now." Sora nodded and smiled at her.

-

Squall happened to be driving on the same street where the accident occured. The moment he saw all the cars lined up, he groaned, "Not another accident.." He wasn't on duty that day, but it was still his job to find out what happened. He parked his car in the middle of the street and walked up to the drivers.

"What happened here?" he asked. "Two teenagers happened to run across the road, and I immediately braked!" the truck driver said for what seemed to be the billionth time. "Then my car crashed into his truck!" a man said. "And my car crashed into his car!" another man said. And so on and so forth.

Squall sighed and turned around, where he happened to spot the ambulance vehicle right in front of the truck. He saw someone familiar in the vehicle, "She looks a little like Kairi..." He then squinted to get a better look, and gasped, "It _is_Kairi! Is she involved in the accident?!" Then Squall spotted a guy sitting beside Kairi, who put his hand on her shoulder. Squall gasped again. He fished his phone out of his pocket and snapped a photo of the couple, before sending it to his four brothers-- including Riku.

* * *

Kairi entered the house and quietly closed the front door, hoping that no one heard her. But she got greeted by her four elder brothers-- Squall, Wakka, Tidus and Roxas-- the moment she turned around. They all had their arms folded.

"Kairi, are you hurt?" Wakka asked. The boys then bent down a little to her knee (**A/N: **_Relax, she's wearing jeans!!_) to see the wound, but it was covered by a bandage. The boys stood up straight again. "You heard...?" Kairi asked, and the brothers nodded.

"Be more careful when you're on the road next time, Kairi," said Squall. "I had to pay for all the drivers' vehicles because of you! Good thing none of them were injured or we would've been brankrupt!!" Kairi looked down and mumbled, "I'm sorry. I'll find a part-time job some other time and pay you." She then walked slowly to her room.

When Kairi was finally out of their sight, Wakka, Tidus and Roxas gathered around Squall. "Do you think that the guy caused her to be injured?" Roxas asked. Squall nodded, "We're gonna have to do something to him." He signalled Riku to follow them to their meeting room.

-

The brothers took their seats in their meeting room; a room where they always use to discuss about Kairi. Obviously, Kairi didn't know about this room.

A screen came down and a picture of Sora and Kairi popped up. The picture showed Sora carrying Kairi in his hands. Riku raised a brow, "Where did you get this picture?" "I hacked the security camera system," said Roxas, who happened to be the smartest one of the brothers.

As the room was dark, Tidus took out a small torchlight and pointed at Sora's face, "This boy..... does Kairi have feelings for him?" Squall shrugged his shoulders, "It doesn't matter. We should _kill_him!!" "Rox, do a check on thie boy," said Wakka.

Roxas stared at the picture of Sora for a while, before explaining, "Sora Strife, 16 years old. Attends Destiny High and he's been learning karate ever since he was seven. In terms of karate, he is known as _The Melodious Nocturne_. He has been getting A's for all of his studies ever since elementary school." Tidus nodded his head, "Not bad."

"But we should _definitely_ kill him!!" Squall said.

"Calm down, big bro," Tidus said. He then pointed his torchlight at Sora's hands, "Look... he's holding Kairi's waist." "PERVERT!!!" Roxas shouted. "I agree with Squall-- KILL IM'!!" Tidus sighed, "I said calm down. Don't jump to conclusions."

He then pointed his torchlight at Kairi's face, "Look at her eyes.. They're looking directly at Sora's face, and Kairi seems to be in a daze.. And her cheeks-- they are awkwardly pinkish, which means Kairi was blushing." Wakka folded his arms, "Which means she does have feelings for him."

"Then that means, it would be hard for us to get rid of him," said Squall, and Tidus nodded his head, "Of all the guys we've encountered, this Sora Strife guy seems almost too perfect for Kairi. And it makes it harder if she happened to have feelings for him."

The four brothers then recalled the times whenever a boy would come up to Kairi, give her a sweet gift and say, "Can I be your friend?". Kairi would take the gift and nod meekly before walking back into the house. Seconds later, the brothers would come up to the boy and beat him up.

Riku shook his head, "Crazy brothers. Why can't you just let nature work on its own? Sora and Kairi practically like each other. Then they will go dating and..." His four brothers raised a brow and turned to face him. Riku folded his arms and sunk lower in his chair, "Nevermind. Forget everything I said."

"I guess we have to wait until Kairi's karate competition this Friday," said Tidus. "Sora's participating too, isn't he? They're bound to fight each other." "And if Sora happened to do _anything_to or dear Kairi, we'll have to get to some drastic measures..," said Roxas. Squall then took out his baseball bat, "Then we _kill_ him!"

* * *

Friday came.

Lots of karate fighers-- including Kairi and Sora-- were in the Twilight Town Karate Building, where the competition was beind held. As they got further into the competition, their opponents got harder and many of the fighters lost and were out of the game. In the end, only Kairi was left to fight Sora.

"C'mon, Sora, don't let a girl make you lose!!" Sora's friends cheered as Sora walked up to the blue mat. "Go, Kairi! You can do it!!" Selphie shouted, holding up a poorly made banner that said, "Fight, Kairi! Fight!" Riku was beside Selphie; he was also cheering for Kairi.

All of a sudden the whole room became quiet. Selphie and Riku turned, only to find Squall, Wakka, Tidus and Roxas entering the room. They took their seats on the bleachers. _Why is Squall carrying a baseball bat,_Selphie thought. "Okay, remember the plan: Do not do anything rash unless Sora does _something_to Kairi," said Roxas, and his three brothers nodded.

"Start!" the referee announced. Kairi and Sora started moving around the mat slowly, watching their opponents' move. Kairi decided to make the first move and tried to kick Sora, but he easily dodged her kick. He then grabbed Kairi's arms and tried to pin her down, whereas Kairi did the same to Sora. They tried to push each other down, but then their pushing force became a pulling force, which caused Kairi's chest to touch Sora's chest.

Kairi's four brothers widened their eyes. They got down the bleacers and moved closer to the mat. Squall was about to swing his baseball bat when Roxas signalled him to calm down. "Don't be rash," he said. "Don't be rash."

Sora and Kairi were still standing in the middle of the mat, their chests still touching each other. "C'mon, Kairi! Go for it!!" Selphie shouted, who thought that cheering would boost Kairi's courage. "Sora, don't let us down. We're all counting on you," Sora's coach said.

Sora tried to kick Kairi, but the moment he lifted his leg up, Kairi lost her balance and fell on Sora, which made him fall on the mat. Kairi and Sora were wishing that nothing awkward would happen, but their wishes didn't come true. In the end, when Kairi 'pinned Sora down', their lips happened to touch each other.

Selphie, Riku and his elder brothers gasped. Squall was too surprised to swing his bat at Sora. The referee blew his whistle, marking the end of the match and the competition. He then announced, "And the winner of this year's competition is-- Kairi Lockhart!!" Kairi's karate buddies jumped for joy.

Sora immediately pushed Kairi away from him and ran towards his buddies. Kairi was left all alone on the mat, still stunned about what happened; kissing Sora by accident and the referee announcing that she won. It seemed really unfair!

* * *

The five brothers were in their meeting room. The picture of Sora and Kairi (from the accident) was once again from the screen. All of the brothers-- except Riku-- were really angry about what happened earlier that day.

"Well, like we said," Roxas began. "If Sora does anything to Kairi, it's time we'll go to some drastic measures." "Their chest touching each other was one thing," said Wakka. "But kissing is way off. This Sora needs to be punished!"

"We'll break his bones!" said Tidus. "Or burn him!" Roxas suggested. "We can also break his neck!" Wakka said. "WE'LL KILL HIM!!" Squall shouted. Tidus gave his brothers a devious smile and nodded his head, "That's right... we'll do all those bad things to Sora Strife. And we'll _definitely_ kill him!"

The thought of killing Sora made Squall laugh. Then his laugh got louder and louder, tempting the others to laugh. In a moment, all the four brothers were laughing like mad scientists!

Riku had a panicky look on his face, "Trust me. They really _are_ mad."

-

"Excuse me, is Cloud Strife in?" Sora asked the secretary. The woman looked up at Sora and smiled at him, "Yes. He's in his office right now." She then spotted the plastic bag that Sora was carrying, "Oh? You bought lunch for your dad?" Sora nodded.

"Sora? Is that you?" Sora turn to the direction of the voice; it happened to be his dad's old colleague, Tifa Lockhart. Tifa walked up to Sora and started to touch Sora's face, "It _is_you! My, you're all grown up! How old are you?" "S-sixteen," Sora mumbled, embarrased by the way Tifa was touching him.

"You're as old as my daughter!!" said Tifa. "Let me tell you, she's really beautiful! You're bound to fall for her! And with your charms, my daughter will definitely fall for you; no doubt!" The secretary laughed and got back to her work. Sora bit his lip and mumbled, "Uh.. um..... Mrs. Lockhart, you're embarra--"

"What's all the commotion about?" a man asked himself, walking out of his office. His eyes widened when he saw his old colleague talking to his very own son. He walked up to them and looked at the woman to confirm, "Tifa?" Tifa turned and gasped, "Cloud Strife! Long time no see! This is your son, right?"

Cloud nodded, "He was very little when you last saw him." He, like the secretary, spotted the plastic bag that Sora was holding. Cloud sighed and gave Sora a look, "Spent your pocket money on my lunch again...?" Sora shrugged, "Well, you're always so busy!"

"Cloud," Tifa called out. "I was telling your son about my daughter!" Sora rolled his eyes, "No, not again...!" Cloud laughed and walked up to his son, "Maybe we can talk about it another time. Right now you're making my son embarrassed. Look at him; he's blushing." "Okay. Tell me if you ever want to get my daughter's number!!" Tifa shouted as the Sora and Cloud entered Cloud's office.

Cloud laughed again, "That Tifa.... always thinking about relationships..." Sora also laughed and put his father's lunch on his desk. Each of them took a seat. They started to talk about family matters while Cloud ate his lunch.

In the midst of talking, Sora put his hand on his neck and massaged it, groaning in pain. Cloud raised a brow, "What's wrong?" Sora groaned, "The karate competition..." Cloud widened his eyes. He put his lunch back on his desk and then turned back to his son, "So? How did it go?" Sora stopped massaging his neck and looked down, "I........ lost."

Cloud stared at Sora as he kept staring at the floor. He knew that Sora was hurt. _Emotionally_. Cloud then got closer to Sora and pat his shoulder, "C'mon, it's okay." Sora gasped and looked up, "But I've been winning for--" "You can't win _all_ the time," Cloud reassured him.

"But the thing is...," Sora said. "I lost to a girl." Cloud raised a brow, "Isn't that supposed to be normal?" Sora shook his head, "Not to me. I'm not used to.... living in an environment full of girls." Cloud sighed, "How can you not get used to--"

"But that was because you always used to put me in a boys' school!" Sora interrupted. Cloud smiled, "Well, you're in a mixed high school now, aren't you? You should already be used to living with girls. You see girls on your way to school, you see girls while you study in school, you see girls on your way back home--"

"Okay, Dad. I get it," said Sora. "Anyway... what's the girl's name?" Cloud asked. Sora widened his eyes, "Why would you--" "Just tell me the name," Cloud insisted.

Sora bit his lip and looked down, "K-Kairi." "Is she pretty?" Cloud asked. Secretly afraid to answer, Sora simply shrugged his shoulders. Cloud smiled, "I'll take that as a yes."

"Dad! Why are you asking me these weird questions?!" Sora asked. Cloud grinned at his son, "Well, since you're already sixteen, shouldn't you be finding yourself a girlfriend?" "Pssht, yeah right," said Sora, rolling his eyes. Cloud's grin soon faded at Sora's reply, "Son, I'm serious."

"I know," said Sora. "But what _you_don't know is that I currently don't like any girls." Cloud raised a brow, "Seriously? I was your age when I fell in love with your mom." Sora smiled and rolled his eyes playfully, "You're acting just like Tifa..." Both father and son laughed.

But what Cloud Strife didn't know is that Sora is secretly crushing on a certain girl.....

* * *

The five brothers walked down the stairs when all of a sudden, a saber came out of nowhere. Luckily all of them managed to dodge.

"Don't do anything to him!!" Kairi shouted, holding the saber. "Don't harm Sora because of what happened yesterday!!" She once again swung the saber around, and fortunately her brothers managed to dodge it.

"O-okay! Okay!" Squall shouted. "We... We won't harm him if you don't harm us!!" But then Kairi swung the saber again. "Kairi! Why are your eyes closed?!" Roxas asked. "Do you even know what you're holding?!"

"I just closed my eyes and grabbed anything to attack you guys," said Kairi, swinging her saber. "Well, you're holding a saber!!!!" Tidus shouted. "A saber...?" Kairi opened her eyes and saw the huge saber she was carrying. She let it go and fortunately Squall managed to catch it. Soon after seeing the saber, Kairi fainted. "Kairi!!" her four brothers shouted and ran towards her-- including Squall, who threw the saber at Riku.

Which in turn landed on Riku's leg. Good thing it didn't slice it in half. But it still hurt.

"Argh!! Why is it that when Kairi handled with knives, it always end up falling on me?!" Riku shouted, recalling of the first time Kairi had a phobia of knives.

_I can never forget that painful day. The day when my appendix also had to be removed._

_"Okay, two of you will be doing something very special while the rest of you will do worksheets," the teacher announced. "Any volunteers?" Strangely enough, no one raised their hands, except Kairi, "I do! I do!"_

_"Okay, but you need a partner," said the teacher. Kairi then grabbed my left arm and raised it in the air, "My brother Riku wants to volunteer as well!" I. Am. Not. Interested._

_"Good, the special thing you'll both be doing is-- bisecting a frog!!" the teacher said. I sat up and gaped at the teacher while Kairi groaned in disgust. I was probably too shocked but I badly wanted to say, "Teacher, we're only six!! Why bisect a frog?"_

_Usually a person would faint when they see the slimy frog. But in Kairi's case, it was the penknife that caused her to faint._

_She stared at it for a moment before fainting, letting go of the penknife. The penknife then landed on a part of my body-- where my appendix was-- and because of the pain I fainted as well. Well. I was still conscious, to be honest. My eyes were just closed to bare with the pain._

_My classmates then gathered around us. "Teacher," one of them called out. "Even Riku has been bisected." The teacher did nothing; he simply stood there, gaping at us._

_Well, at least I know the appendix was useless._

-

Kairi shot out of bed, shouting "Riku!!"

Riku put his hand on her shoulder, "Relax Kairi, I'm right here." Kairi took a few deep breaths before asking, "What happened?"

"You were swinginga saber and then you fainted," Riku explained.

"A saber...?" Kairi echoed, before fainting again.

* * *

"Remember to watch out for Kairi," said Squall. "Don't let her see Sora. And don't let her take the same bus as him, alright?" Riku nodded. "C'mon, Riku! We're gonna miss the bus!" Kairi shouted. Riku nodded again and followed his sister to the bus stop.

"You know...," Kairi began. "I'm depressed." Riku raised a brow, "About what?" Kairi remained silent for a moment, before asking, "Riku... If you were to be beaten by a girl in a karate competition, would you avoid her? And why?"

"Of course!" Riku replied. "Because that girl would be scary to have beaten a guy!" Kairi sighed, "That means he's gonna avoid me for his entire life, and he's gonna hate me..." Riku tilted his head, "You mean Sora?" Kairi nodded meekly.

Their bus soon came, but lots of people were boarding it. "C'mon, let's take it," said Riku. "There's still some space left."

Kairi turned and saw Sora approaching the bus stop. Their eyes met, but then Sora looked back in his book and walked in front of Kairi. He decided not to take the bus, as it was getting crowded.

"Uh, let's not take this bus, Riku! It's too crowded... We'll wait for the other bus, okay?" Kairi asked. Riku seemed confused at first, but the moment he saw Sora, he nodded. He broke his promise with his brothers, but he simply wanted to make his little sister happy.

Soon the bus left and Sora, Kairi and Riku were the only ones at the bus stop.

Kairi intended to get nearer to Sora. She moved a few steps closer to him. "Kairi.. what are you doing?" Riku asked. "I'm doing nothing!" Kairi replied. Riku sighed and stood beside his sister. Kairi then moved a few more steps closer to Sora. Riku rolled his eyes and followed her.

_This is gonna be a long day...._

-

That evening, Kairi didn't turn up for dinner.

"I'm afraid that she's _too_ depressed," said Tidus. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought that baseball bat to the competition," said Squall.

"Why not.... we let nature do its job?" Roxas asked. "Kairi and Sora start dating, then in the next few years they'll get married, then have SoKai babies and then...." The brothers shuddered at the thought. "Okay, forget it," said Roxas. "Nature fails."

"Hey, do you remember the time when our dog Pluto died?" Tidus asked. "Then Kairi was very depressed, just like the way she is now?" "Yeah, until Squall had to sacrifise himself and get involved in a minor incident," Wakka added.

"Pssht, it was _worth it_!" Squall said, folding his arms.

"This time," Roxas began. "We get one of us to sacrifise himself! Someone fragile..." "Someone that Kairi cares for the most..," said Tidus. "Someone like..... _Riku_," said Wakka. The four brothers then turned to Riku and gave him a devious smile.

"We should get him in a minor incident," Wakka added. "Beat him up," said Squall. "Break all his bones!" Roxas suggested and all the four brothers laughed.

Riku widened his eyes and ran straight to his room.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" he shouted. "They're gonna kill me!! I _have_ to find a way to make Kairi normal again!!" Riku turned to his computer and snapped his fingers, "That's it!! I'll just photoshop!!"

He chose Twilight Town's amusement park as his photo background and pasted a picture or Sora and a picture of another girl in it. He then chuckled to himself, "I am such a genius!"

"RIKU!!" Squall shouted from the dining room. "On no," Riku mumbled. "They're _still_ gonna kill me!!"

Riku ran to the dining room and clasped his hands together, "Please! I beg you! Gie me just one more chance! I don't want to die just yet!" And with that, RIku immediately ran back to his room. Squall raised a brow, "What's his problem? I only wanted to ask him to wash the dishes..."

-

Riku entered Kairi's room and frowned; Kairi was hugging her knees and seemed to be in deep thought. _She's probably thinking about the incident,_ Riku thought.

He sighed and walked over to Kairi, then he handed her a photograph. Kairi raised a brow, "What's this?" "It's a photograph of Sora and his girlfriend," Riku lied. "Her name is Namine, and she's from Radiant Garden. They started dating just recently."

"When?" Kairi asked. "After I met Sora?" Riku got into his thinking pose and nodded.

"See, Kairi?" he asked. "You don't have to get depressed over little things. You'll find your Mr Right one day." Kairi nodded meekly and wiped the tear off of her face.

* * *

Kairi had snuck up to Destiny High karate building just to see Sora. He was alone in the training room.

She entered it, surprising Sora. He raised a brow, "What are you doing here?" Kairi looked down and walked slowly towards him, "I... wanted to apologize.. about what happened at the match."

Sora sighed, "Look Kairi. Because of you, I let everyone down. Especially my coach. I'm sorry, but please don't look up at me ever again." Kairi was shocked; Sora said it so fiercely. Sora then walked out of the training room, leaving Kairi all alone..

* * *

**Sorry I had to re-do this chapter. I only changed part of the ending.**

**Well, I have to go now because my mom is being a nuisance. xD**

**Till the next chapter!**

**-- Yuffie**


	3. Sora Strife

****

Sora Strife

* * *

It was a weekend, so Kairi and her five brothers decided to hang out, but Kairi was still depressed over what Sora had said to her at the karate building, "_Because of you, I let everyone down. Especially my coach. I'm sorry, but please don't look up at me ever again._" Kairi found it a stupid reason to be depressed; Sora _did_ apologize. And so did she.

"Sora!!"

Kairi and her brothers turned around, only to meet a boy with brunette spiky hair. He wasn't looking at them-- he was looking at someone else-- and he was smiling. It was a smile Kairi had never seen before.

Then it happened. A girl with short black hair ran up to Sora. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. _Kissed_ him.

Okay. _This_ is a good reason to get depressed.

-

"Riku, can you bring Kairi down?" Squall asked.

Riku nodded and walked up the stairs, not bothering to argue with his elder brother. In fact, all of his brothers had a serious look on their faces. Surely this had something to do with Sora.

"Kai, your brothers want to see you downstairs," Riku said upon entering Kairi's room. Kairi was on her bed, hugging her knees. She seemed to be staring at the photo of Sora and his 'girlfriend'. She nodded meekly.

A few minutes later, Kairi and Riku showed up downstairs. Kairi looked at their faces, "Why did you call me?"

Squall sighed and signalled Kairi to sit in front of them. She did, and Squall sighed again.

"Kairi, we realized how depressed you became ever since the karate competition," he said. "So..... we decided to transfer you to another high school." "The _Heartful Princesses High_," Roxas continued. "It's a girls' school."

"It's a really good school, you'll bound to get used to the environment in no time," said Tidus. "Besides, it might get your mind off..... _other_ things....." The four brothers looked at each other, all of them thinking, _She's not gonna say 'yes'. She wants Sora!_

Squall turned to Kairi, "So? Your answer?" Kairi thought for a moment, perhaps this would help. She needed to get her minds off of things for a while, but then again she's not used to a girly environment. Are they gonna make her wear dresses?

Kairi took a deep breath and nodded, causing all of her brothers-- including Riku-- to gasp. "Y-you don't want to study at Twilight High?!" Squall asked. Kairi nodded once again, "I've decided. This could be a positive thing. I need to start anew."

-

_The next day-_

Riku entered the house and shouted, "I'm back from my morning walk!!" All of a sudden, his brothers crowded around him. "Where's Kairi?!" they asked in unison. Riku raised a brow, "Sh-she's not in her room?"

"If she isn't, then why are we asking you?" asked Tidus. "Perhaps she ran away again?" Squall said.

"You'd better call her!!" Roxas suggested, but received an unexpected answer from Squall, "I can't. Her phone is still in the room."

The brothers then turned to Riku and gave him a death glare, "Tell us where Kairi went!!" "AH! I don't know!!" Riku yelled back.

Then they heard someone knocking on the door. The boys stopped fighting and opened the door, only to be greeted by a bald young boy, who happened to be a nun (**A/N: **_In case you don't know what a nun is, it is another word for monk ^^_).

"Oh man, donations again?" Squall asked. He took Riku's wallet from Riku's jeans. "H-hey, what are you doing?!" Riku asked. "Donate, Riku," said Squall. "You need some good karma." Squall took all of Riku's munny and put it in the boy's hand. He then closed the door and returned Riku his empty wallet. "My munny....," Riku mumbled.

There was another knock on the door. Tidus opened the door and the little nun was still there. "I am not here to collect donations," the boy said and returned Squall the munny. Squall put the munny in his breast pocket. Riku tried to take it back from him, but Squall simply push his hand away.

"Good morning," the boy greeted. "I came from the _Hearts Temple_, and I am here for the sake of your sister, Kairi Lockhart. She has decided to become a nun, and in order to be one, we need any of her elder relatives to sign this contract." The boy handed the brothers a piece of paper.

"Wait, what did you say?!" Tidus asked. "K-Kairi wants to be a nun?!" "We've got to save her!!" Roxas said. All of the brothers ran to Squall's car, bringing the little nun along with them.

* * *

Kairi was kneeling in front of a god statue. Her hands were clasped together and her eyes were closed; in short, she was praying. An older nun was walking around her.

"To be a nun," he began. "You have to separate yourself from the reality world to the religious world. You have to obey certain rules. Are you sure you're ready?" Kairi opened her eyes and nodded meekly.

"Cheif, Kairi has visitors," the little nun said, walking up to the older nun.

Kairi gasped and opened her eyes immediately, _Don't tell me it's them....._

"KAIRI!!" the four brothers shouted and ran towards Kairi. Kairi stood up, "Wh-what are you guys doing here?!"

"Kairi!! What are you doing?!" Squall asked. "Are you too depressed or something?!" Roxas went up to Kairi and gave her a 'Are you crazy?!' look, "Kairi, do you know what it means to be a nun? You have to be a vegetarian, you have to give up love and..." Roxas pointed at the old nun, "You have to shave your head!"

Kairi huffed, "I've made up my mind!! I don't need to rely on you guys anymore!" Squall turned to Kairi; he had a serious look on his face, "Kairi, are you sure..... you want to be a nun?" Kairi looked up at her brother and nodded meekly.

"Then...," Squall added. "I wanna be a nun too." The others tilted their heads as Squall knelt down in front of the older nun, "If you're gonna shave Kairi's head, shave mine as well."

"I will be a nun too," Wakka and Roxas said, kneeling down in front of the older nun as well. Tidus sighed, "Well.... if Kairi is being a nun, then I..... no, Riku and I are gonna be nuns." Riku widened his eyes as Tidus pushed him to the older nun.

"Why do I have to be a nun as well?!" Riku asked, but Tidus simply shut him.

Kairi sighed and stood up, "No! I won't accept this!! From now on, I'm going to make my own decisions! You guys don't have to do whatever I do!!" Her brothers stood up as well.

All of a sudden, Squall's phone started to ring. He took the phone out from his pocket and answered the call,"Hello?........................... WHAT?!"

-

The boys ran out of the car and entered the house-- only to be greeted by two adults.

"It's good to see my sons again!!" the man said, and he suddenly started to speak in an unknown language. The woman nudged her husband, "Dear, have you forgotten that our kids don't speak Thai?" "Oh, I'm sorry," said the man.

"Tifa? Genesis?" Squall asked. "What are you doing here?" The woman slapped Squall on his cheek, "How dare you call your parents by your name!!" Squall looked back at his parents, massaging his painful cheek, "Sorry... _mom_."

"When did you guys come back from your business trip?" Roxas asked. Tifa smiled, "Actually, we came back last week." "But we came back today to give you all a surprise!!" Genesis added. Then Tifa looked around, "Where's Kairi?"

The brothers nudged each other, unsure of who would answer the 'impossible' question. "Squall?" Tifa called out. "U-uh...," Squall mumbled. "R-Riku, tell em' where Kairi is!" Squall pushed Riku to their parents and hid behind the others.

"Me again?!" Riku asked. Tifa and Genesis folded their arms, "So? Where's Kairi?" Riku looked down and gulped, "K-Kairi's.... at the Heart Temple. She..... wants to become... a nun." Tifa widened her eyes, "What?! A nun?"

-

"Are you ready to say goodbye to your hair?" the nun asked. Kairi gulped silently and nodded. The nun pulled a few strands of hair and got ready to cut it.

"Wait!!" Kairi said. The nun lowered his scissors and tilted his head, "Is anything wrong?"

"D-do you _have_ to cut my hair from the middle of my head?" Kairi asked and the nun laughed, "Not really. I'm just used to cutting from the middle. But if you mind, I will cut your hair from the side."

"Wait!!"

The nun looked up and Kairi turned around. The nun saw five irritating boys, a spaced-out man and a crazy-looking woman running towards them. But to Kairi, she saw her whole family; the man was her father Genesis and the crazy-looking woman was her mother Tifa.

When Tifa finally caught up with them, she already had tears welling up in her eyes. She shook Kairi, "Why are you doing this? Why this sudden decision?! Did you give a second thought about this? What do you think would happen to me once you're a nun?!"

Kairi stood up and hugged her mother; she also had tears welling up in her eyes, "Mom, when did you come back?" "I came back to see you," Tifa said.

* * *

"How can you guys call yourself 'responsible'?!" Tifa asked.

Squall, Wakka, Tidus and Roxas were kneeling on the floor, with hands pinching their ears. "W-we were protecting Kairi...," Squall mumbled.

"Protecting Kairi?!" Tifa echoed. "What do you mean by 'protecting' her?! Sending her to a new school? Supporting her to become a nun? What is wrong with you boys...?" Riku smirked at the punishment his brothers were getting; they deserved it for being over-protective of Kairi.

Genesis turned to Tifa and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Dear, you don't have to be so harsh on em'." Tifa tried her best not to look at her husband.

Genesis sighed and walked over to the four brothers, "Why are you guys kneeling?" "It's our punishment," Tidus whispered. Genesis raised a brow, "Punishment? But your mom didn't tell you to--"

"If we don't kneel, Mom would punish us even worse," Roxas hissed. Genesis thought for a moment before turning to his sons, "You're right. Kneel properly."

-

Tifa entered Kairi's room, only to see her daughter on the bed, hugging her knees. Tifa sighed and sat right next to her.

"I'm really sorry about what happened earlier," Kairi said. "I'm sorry to make all of you worry." Tifa smiled and stroked Kairi's hair, "It's alright, as long as you don't do it again."

"Mom," Kairi called out. "If a girl happened to fall in love with a guy, but the guy already has a girlfriend, is there any chance that the guy will fall for the girl?"

Tifa smiled, _Kairi finally found her ideal guy?_ "Well...," she said. "There's a chance, but it's not that high..." Kairi nodded meekly. She then took out the photo of Sora and his 'girlfriend' and stared at it.

-

Tidus entered the storeroom, scaring Riku, "Riku, swap rooms with me." Riku sat up from his bed and raised a brow, "Huh?" Tidus sighed; he had a short temper that night, "Mom told me to swap rooms with you. Hurry up and pack your stuff."

Then, Squall entered the room, "No, Riku. You should swap rooms with me. I'm the oldest." A smile happened to flash across Riku's face, but he tried really hard to hide it, "Seriously?!" "YES RIKU!!" Squall and Tidus shouted in unison.

"I _love_ it when Mom and Dad are here!!" Riku shouted, packing his stuff.

-

"Whooooaaa!!" Riku said the moment he entered Squall's room. It looked more like a bedroom combined with a living room. There was huge plasma television at one corner with a beanbag in front of it. The bed was huge, too. At one corner, there was a desk and an office chair.

"Oh my god!! This is heaven!!" Riku said to himself. He threw his belongings in one corner and flopped himself onto the bed, "God... this bed is so comfy!! I'm starting to feel..... sleepy..." Riku yawned and was about to fall asleep, when he suddenly realized something, "Wait, I can't sleep now! I have to get evidence to prove to Mom and Dad that my brothers are bullying me! Then I'll also have to make a new passport, so that I can run away, run far, far away."

But then, Riku yawned again, making him feel even more sleepy...

* * *

"Huh? Do you guys really have to go now?" Riku asked, giving his parents his puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it's important," said Genesis. "It's a _business_ trip, after all. We're doing all this for your sake." Riku whined as he watched his parents putting their belongings into the boot of the taxi.

"But then," Riku added. "I didn't even have time to collect the evidence..." All of a sudden, Riku was surrounded by his four brothers, who were giving him a death glare. "What evidence?!" they asked in unison.

Tifa laughed, "Well boys, we have to go now. Take _proper_ care of Kairi from now onwards, alright?" The brothers nodded. Tifa and Genesis entered the taxi after they bid their sons goodbye. Squall, Wakka, Tidus and Roxas went to Kairi, leaving Riku by the pavement, frowning as his parents were leaving.

"Kairi, do you _really_ like Sora?" Tidus asked. Kairi looked at all her four brothers surrounding her, and nodded. "Okay," Squall said. "Then we need a little _talk_." Wakka, Tidus, Roxas and Kairi went back into the house.

Riku also made his way to the house, but got pulled back by his collar. He turned to see his brother Squall smiling at him, "So? Did you enjoy swapping rooms last night?" Riku nodded enthusiastically, "I sure did!! The bed was so comfy; it could drift me of to sleep anytime! The plasma television was great too!! I watched movies until 3 a.m. in the morning!!"

Riku laughed and Squall laughed along, before smacking Riku in the head. "I-I'll go pack my stuff now....," Riku mumbled. He made his way to the house and Squall nodded.

-

The five brothers and Kairi were in Kairi's room. Kairi looked at Squall, Wakka, Tidus and Roxas-- they had a serious look on their faces. She looked down; she knew this was about Sora.

"Kairi...," Squall began, folding his arms. "Since you like Sora..... are you getting any luck to.... _attract_ him?" Kairi frowned, "He..... already has a girlfriend." She stood up and showed the photo of Sora and a girl. Riku bit his lip as his brothers stared at the photo.

"Okay, since he already has a girlfriend, you think that you and Sora will _never_ be together?" Roxas raised a brow. Kairi blushed and nodded meekly.

Squall sighed, "Well, I think you need some help from the _master of love_." Tidus stood up and smiled at Kairi, before signalling Roxas and Wakka to sit at the bed. Squall offered Kairi a stool for her to sit on. Riku raised a brow, _Tidus is the master of love? Since when...?_

Tidus clasped his hands together, "Okay Kairi, just because Sora has a girlfriend doesn't mean he's not interested in you. Now I will be teaching you how to _spot_ his certain actions. These actions will then tell you his true colors, and whether he's interested in you or not."

Tidus then turned to Roxas and Wakka, "One of you will have to be Sora." Roxas and Wakka nudged each other. "Okay, _fine_," Wakka said. "Then I'll pretend to be Kairi." Tidus nodded, "Good."

"First, we start off with _the drink_," Tidus added. "What if.... you accidentally spilled water all over Sora?" Tidus took a cup of water and poured the water on Roxas' pants, right at his _area_. Roxas gave his brother a death glare.

Tidus ignored him and carried on with the tutorial, "Kairi, your very first reaction will be wiping the stain off of Sora's clothes. Let's see what _responds_ Sora will give....... If Sora suddenly pulls to bed."

Everyone turned to Roxas and Wakka; Roxas-- pretending to be Sora-- pushed Wakka to the bed and pretended to be flirty. Tidus snapped his fingers, signalling the boys to stop. Roxas and Wakka returned to their original positions and gave each other a weird look. "If he does this," Tidus added. "It means that Sora is a flirtatious _bitch_." "That means he's not good for you, Kairi," Squall continued. Kairi gulped; surely Sora wasn't like that.

"If you wanted to wipe the stain off of his pants, and Sora _smacked_ you," Tidus turned to Roxas and Wakka. Wakka got nearer to Roxas but Roxas simply slapped his arm, "Ew!! Get away from me!!" Tidus turned to Kairi, "This means that Sora is selfish."

"But if he's the typical kind of guy..." Once again, Wakka got nearer to Roxas, "Let me wipe that stain off." Roxas pushed Wakka away gently, "Oh, no thanks. I'll wipe it myself." "This means Sora doesn't want to tire you out," Squall continued. "He would be good enough for you."

"Next comes the speech," said Tidus. "When Sora speaks to you, be sure to watch the lips the whole time. Also, try looking at him in a dreamy expression. If he gives you the same impression, this means that he's interested in you." Kairi raised a brow, "Look at Sora in a dreamy expression? How am I gonna do that?"

Tidus gave his sister a grin, "Depends on your luck."

* * *

Sora opened the door and entered Kairi's house, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Squall, Wakka, Tidus and Roxas greeted him, "Hey, Sora!! Thanks for coming dude!!" Sora looked at the brothers, "You called me here so..... You guys.... brothers of Kairi, right?" The brothers nodded. "Strange, I thought there were five of them," Sora added. "Anyway.... where's Kairi?"

"Oh, Kairi's in her room," said Tidus. Squall appeared with a tray of food in his hands, "Here, Sora, you should eat something. I made these myself." Roxas nudged his brother and whispered, "What do you mean? They're just a cup of coffee and plain biscuits!" "At least I prepared them by myself!" Squall hissed.

"Uh, thanks, but I just had breakfast," Sora said. He then headed up the stairs, "I'm gonna see Kairi." The brothers followed Sora up to Kairi's room, which seemed annoying to Sora.

Sora opened the door only to see Kairi in her pyjamas. "Oh my god!" she gasped. "Sora?!" She quickly ran to the bathroom. Her brothers entered the room and stepped right in front of Sora, "We're sorry, but Kairi's not ready."

"Oh, then I'll just sit here and wait for her," said Sora, taking a seat on a stool nearby. "Meanwhile, why don't you have a little snack?" Squall said, placing the tray of food on the table. Kairi soon came out in fresh clothes and ran to her brothers.

"Why did you guys invite Sora here?" she asked. "Well, didn't you want to say _something_ to Sora?" Wakka asked back. Sora raised a brow and turned to Kairi. Kairi blushed and look away. Her brothers laughed nervously. "We're going out," Squall lied. "So you both will be alone. Tata for now." The brothers quickly ran out of the room and locked the door.

They ran to their meeting room as fast as they could. "Okay, I installed a camera in Kairi's room," said Roxas, turning on his laptop-- which was connected to her camera. "It's placed on her bookshelf, so it should blend well."

"I also made Riku stay under Kairi's bed," said Squall. "That way, he can make things romantic for them. Not sure how, but he told me he had a plan."

"I sure hope the plan worked," said Tidus.

"Okay, the cam's ready," said Roxas, and all the boys turned to the screen. "We should be able to see and hear what Kairi and Sora are saying....."

-

"You.... wanted to tell me something?" Sora asked.

"Um... yeah.. it's just...," Kairi mumbled. "I kinda forgot. Why don't you help yourself with the snacks while I try to recall." Sora nodded and turned to the tray of food. Kairi sighed and sat on another stool, which was far from Sora. She bit her lip; she knew that _something_ meant _I love you_, but she was just too nervous. Her brothers had gave her a breif talk about love the day before, she's not ready yet!!

Kairi watched as Sora took a sip of coffee and smiled, _That's just instant coffee, Sora. Of course it tastes good!_

Sora put the cup on the table and turned to Kairi-- only to see a familiar puppy on her bed. "Gosh, a puppy!!" Sora said, running towards the puppy. He loved animals. He carried it and scratched its head, and the puppy seemed to enjoy it.

Kairi smiled a little; the puppy always reminded her of the first time she met Sora, "You remembered?" Sora nodded, "Of course! This puppy looked like the one in the movies!!" Kairi frowned and looked down, "Yeah...."

Sora tilted his head, "Is anything wrong?" Kairi looked up and sighed, "Well, do you remember the day you lent me your umbrella?" Sora nodded. "After you left," Kairi continued. "I saw this puppy beside the bench. It seemed like it was abandoned, so I decided to bring it home.."

Sora looked back at the puppy before asking, "What's its name?" Kairi sighed once again, "It doesn't have a name..... Oh, I remember.... I invited you here to ask you to give me a name for the puppy.."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "You invited me here just for that?" Kairi blushed and nodded meekly, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have found the puppy. So I decided you should be responsible for the name...."

Sora looked at the puppy and thought for a moment. "Well...," he said. "Let's call it Little Raindrop." Kairi looked up, "Little Raindrop?"

Sora nodded, "It's still a puppy after all, and it was raining when you found it, wasn't it? So the name should be Little Raindrop." Kairi smiled and walked over to the puppy. She scratched its back and said happily, "Okay then. From now on, your name will be Little Raindrop!"

Riku bit his lip; he hoped the couple wouldn't find him under the bed. _I guess it's time for...._ He took a remote control and pressed the 'Play' button. Then, a music was heard somewhere.

"Huh? What's this?" Sora said, running towards a small, white machine. Kairi followed after him, "Oh, that's just my alarm. It's weird; how can it play by itself?" Kairi pressed the 'Off' button, but that won't spoil their 'romantic' moment.

Riku kept pressing the 'Play' button, whereas Kairi kept pressing the 'Off' button. Sora watched as Kairi fiddled around the machine and smiled; it was amusing, and he was enjoying it. Why, Kairi looked so cute when she's mad.

Finally, with one last grunt, Kairi pulled the wire out of the alarm. Riku gasped; he kept pressing the 'Play' button, but no matter what the music won't play again _Looks like it's time for Plan B..._ He took out a jar and opened its lid-- letting the cockroaches out of it. He left them scattering around the room.

Kairi and Sora sat beside each other on the bed. Kairi then tried to look at Sora in a dreamy espression-- well, she couldn't possibly do that. So she decided to stare at him normally instead. Sora laughed nervously and looked away, "Wh-why are you s-staring at my face? I-is there something on it? Why do you keep s-staring at m-me?" Kairi frowned; the plan didn't work. Instead, from the way Sora spoke, she made him _nervous_.

Kairi looked down and screamed, then she began jumping up and down. "Wh-what's wrong?" Sora asked. "COCKROACHES!!" Kairi screamed, pointing at the floor. Sora looked down and jumped back, "Wh-why are there so many of em'?!"

"Get them away! Get them away!" Kairi shrieked. Sora took one of Kairi's books-- surely she wouldn't mind-- and began smacking and squashing the pests. But the more he killed, the more roaches appear!

Sora walked a few steps back and accidentally bumped into Kairi's bookshelf. He noticed something dropped, but he didn't care. His focus was on the pests.

Little did he know that he dropped the camera...

* * *

"Oh crap the camera's broken!!" Roxas shouted, fiddling around with the laptop. He then punched the table, "How are we gonna see what's going on now?!"

"Don't worry, Riku is still in the room," Squall said. "He can see everything and report to us." Just then, someone knocked on the door of the meeting room. The brothers opened it and gasped; it was Riku.

"R-Riku?! What are you doing here?!" Squall asked. You're supposed to be under Kairi's bed!" Riku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "Uh, funny story actually..... Sora and Kairi discovered me, so they kicked me out of the room....

_I was under the bed, watching as Sora got rid of the roaches. Then a roach went near the bed and Sora tried to step on it, only to trip on his own foot and fell. He then turned and spotted me under the bed, "Riku?"_

_Kairi also bent down and looked under the bed, "Riku? What are you doing here, under my bed?"_

_I simply waved at them, but backed off when I saw the roach coming nearer. So the couple kicked me out...._"

Tidus smacked Riku's head, "IDIOT!!" "Exactly!!" Wakka added.

"I mean, why would you be afraid of a roach?!" Tidus asked, and the other boys shook their head. "Well, that's not the problem," said Roxas. "The problem now is the camera-- without it, we will never get to see Sora's true colors!!"

"It's okay, we still have the sound system, right?" Squall asked. "We can still hear their conversation." The boys followed Squall to the laptop, where the sound system was placed.

_Kairi: .... Wanna take off your shirt?_

_Sora: Huh? B-but not here..._

_Kairi: Don't worry; there's no one around._

The brothers widened their eyes; what became of Kairi? "W-we were wrong!!" Roxas cried. "We thought Sora would be the pervert, but it was Kairi all along!!" "Hold on, don't jump to conclusions!" said Wakka. "This is definitely _not_ the Kairi we know! We should keep listening to the conversation to get the full story."

_Kairi: Ah..... it hurts..._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! KAIRIIIIII!!!" the brothers screamed. They immediately ran out of the room and up to Kairi's room, shouting, "Kairi!! DON'T!!" Roxas forced the door open and ran inside the room, followed by the others.

The boys looked around the room, but they could only see Sora-- in Kairi's shirt. Though it seemed a little girlish and small for him, he had to wear it. For some reason.

"Where's Kairi?" Roxas asked, and Sora pointed to the door. The boys turned, only to see a timid Kairi coming out from behind the door. "Wh-what are you guys doing here?!" she asked. "We thought you were out?"

"That doesn't matter," said Roxas, shaking his head. "What matters is what you and Sora were talking about and..." Roxas walked over to Sora and pulled the collar of the shirt, "Why is he wearing your _pyjamas_?!"

Kairi sighed, "Well, we were getting rid of the roaches when Sora bumped into the desk, causing the cup of coffee to fall, and he had a coffee stain on his shirt. So I had no choice but to offer him my pyjamas-- it was the biggest shirt I have!"

"Okay...," Roxas mumbled and walked slowly to his sister, "What did you mean when you said, '_Don't worry; there's no one around._'?" Kairi looke down, "Well, Sora was shy to change and I thought you guys were out... Besides, we even kicked Riku out of the room."

"Then you!" Roxas said, turning to Sora. "What did you mean by '_Not here_'?" Sora gave Roxas an awkward look, "Kairi just gave you the answer. _I'm shy_."

"Hm.... then what did you mean by '_it hurts_', Kairi?" said Squall, folding his arms. Kairi stomped her foot, "I saw a roach on the floor and tried to step on it, but I accidentally kicked the stool..."

"Wait... how did you guys know what we were talking about? Unless...," Kairi gasped, "Were you guys eavesdropping?!"

"They weren't eavesdropping," said Sora, walking over to the bookshelf. He bent down and picked a small machine up, "They were _spying_ on us."

Kairi gasped once again and glared at her brothers, "Why did you guys do this?!" The brothers ignored her and walked over to Sora, saying in a rude manner, "What about you? You were acting so flirty around her!!"

Sora walked a few steps back, _Wow, these brothers are big,_ "Wh-what do you mean? I didn't do anything to her!!" "Oh, really?!" Squall asked. "Then explain what we saw last week-- a girl ran up to you and kissed you!!"

"That was my cousin, dumbass!!" Sora argued. "Then what about your 'girlfriend'?" Roxas asked. "The one who took the photo with?" Sora raised a brow, "What photo?!" Roxas opened Kairi's drawer and fished out a photo. Riku bit his lip; it was the very same photo that he photoshopped!!

"This girl beside you!!" Roxas shouted. "Who is this, huh? Another cousin?!" Sora stared at the photo for a moment before arguing back, "I don't even know this girl!!" Squall gave him a weird look, "But Riku said..."

"Uh, it's not supposed to be a real photo," Riku confessed. "I created it using a computer software..." "RIKU!!!" his brothers shouted, and started to run towards him. Riku gasped, _They're gonna kill me!_

* * *

"I'm so sorry about what happened earlier, Sora...," Kairi said as she walked Sora to the bus stop. Sora smiled, "It's okay. I found it amusing, to be honest."

Kairi tilted her head, "You're not mad?" Sora laughed, "Of course not. I'm your friend; why should I be mad?" Kairi pointed at herself, "You.... count me as a friend?"

Sora nodded, "If I wasn't your friend, I wouldn't have come to your house, right?" He then turned to Kairi, "If your brothers bully you again, just let me know." Kairi looked down, "But... how am I supposed to tell you...?"

Sora opened his backpack and took a pen and a paper out. He then began scribbling something on it, before handling it to Kairi. Kairi took it and saw numbers on it. "That's my number, that way, you can call me," said Sora. "You can call me to chat, if you'd like. We're friends after all."

And with that, Sora boarded the bus. Kairi held the paper to her chest and smiled, she was also blushing. _This is my luckiest day ever... Sora isn't mad at me anymore, I found he doesn't have a girlfriend and he gave me his number. I am just one step closer to get to know more about Sora..._

* * *

"Huh? Why do _I_ have to buy the groceries?" Riku whined. Squall pushed him out of his car, "Because _you're_ responsible. Now go. I'll be back here in 20 minutes. Don't be late or I'll abandon you." Squall drove out of the carpark.

-

"Let's see... I got everything I got.. Now time to head to the counter..," Riku said. He was walking towards a pile of boxes, when he heard some kids screaming. He turned, only to see two kids running towards his direction.

Riku backed off, and the kids bumped into the pile of boxes. "Whoops," Riku mumbled. "Hey!!" someone shouted, and Riku turned. He was unaware that two adults had taken the kids away.

A woman in the supermarket uniform ran up to Riku, "You did this mess, didn't you? You'd better pay for it!" Riku was flabbergasted, "But I didn't! Two kids did this, not me!" The woman shook her head, "You're still responsible for it. You have to pay for the damage."

"He's telling the truth," someone said, causing Riku and the woman to turn. It was another woman-- a fierce-looking woman to be exact. It was the most beautiful woman Riku had ever seen in his entire life-- the woman had short, black hair and pearly blue eyes. Although it gave Riku a _deja vu_ feeling.

The woman walked up to the irritating worker and said, "He didn't do this. Two kids were playing around and bumped into these pile of boxes. Perhaps you shouldn't place the boxes here in the first place!"

The worker still shook her head, "I don't care. This boy still has to pay for it." Riku glared at her, _Boy?! How old does he look?_ The woman folded her arms, "Well, do you need evidence? Try checking the cameras, or ask anyone around. In other words, stop bugging this boy or I'll report to your manager!"

Riku smiled; for some reason, he felt amused when the woman called him a 'boy'. The irritating worker then walked away in shame-- that made Riku grin, _This woman is fabulous!! She's so fierce, she could fend off my brothers! She could also help me to get evidence of my brothers bullying me!!_

The woman turned to Riku, and immediately her fierce face turned into a concerned face, "I'm sorry that woman accused you." "Oh, it's alright...," Riku said in a dreamy expression. The woman smiled, "By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Riku," said Riku. "Yours?"

"I'm Xion."

-

"Thanks for helping me out with the groceries, Riku," said Xion, walking towards her car. "Oh, don't mention it!" Riku said, following Xion to her oh-so-grand-looking sports car.

Xion opened the boot of the car and placed her bag of groceries into the boot, followed by Riku. "You seem tired," said Xion. "Should I treat you some coffee?"

"Huh? But..." Riku hesitated. His brother was supposed to pick him up later. Xion smiled sweetly at Riku, "Aw, c'mon. Don't be shy. I like treating cute guys to a cup of coffee."

Riku blinked twice; did he hear correctly? "Y-you think I'm cute?" Xion nodded, and got into her car. Riku smiled; this was the first time someone had called him cute. Without thinking, he got into the car.

-

Xion stopped her car in front of a huge cafe. Riku looked out of the window, "Whoa.... this is the biggest cafe I've ever seen! The food and drinks would be expensive too!" "Don't worry, I'll pay for them all," said Xion.

The walls of the cafe were see-through, so Xion decided to scan the cafe. She then spotted someone familiar-- it was her cousin!! He was studying, yet he was wearing headphones. _What's he doing here?_

Xion and Riku got out of the car and entered the cafe. Xion spotted an empty table near her cousin, "Let's sit there." Riku nodded and turned to the table, then he raised a brow when he saw a person with spiky hair, "He looks familiar..... Oh! That's Sora!!"

Xion tilted her head, "You know him?" Riku nodded, "I know him for a long time."

When they took their seats, Xion took out a small notebook and a pen and started scribbling things on it, "Riku, do you have a sibling?"

"No," Riku lied.

"What's your relationship with Sora?"

"What do you mean? We're only friends."

"Very good, good, or just ordinary friends?"

"We're better than ordinary friends."

Xion observed Riku for a while before she scribbled something on the notebook again, "Very good friends, but not close to lovers."

Riku raised a brow, "Wait, what do you mean by that? We're just guys!!"

-

Kairi looked up-- she thought she had heard her brother's voice. She scanned the whole cafe, but instead of her brother, she had found Sora. He was sitting not far from her, reading a chemistry book with his headphones on. Kairi smiled, _I wonder how he managed to concentrate._

She then ran up to Sora and sat on the chair across him. Sora looked up and smiled, "Oh, hi Kairi!" "Sora? When did you get here?" Kairi asked.

"I got here a while ago," said Sora, taking off his headphones and placing them on the table. "Here to study?" Kairi nodded, "I want to go to Destiny High..."

Sora raised a brow, "Huh? But isn't Twilight High a good school?" Kairi sighed, "It is, but I like your school much better. Besides, I want to go to the same school as you so that I can get to know you better."

Sora smiled.

-

Xion narrowed her eyes, "Who's that girl...?"

Riku turned and gasped, "K-Kairi!!" Xion turned to him, "You know that girl?"

Riku nodded, "Y-yeah. She's...... my close friend." Xion took her notebook and pen and sat right beside Riku, "Tell me all about that Kairi girl....."

"Uh, she has four brothers who are over-protective of her."

Xion tapped her chin with the pen, "She always rely on her family. That makes her...... hopeless." She then scribbled notes onto her notebook, "What else? Her grades?"

"She's from Twilight High, and she wants to be admitted to Destiny Island. Though it's easy to predict that she would never be able to pass the entrance exam."

Xion smirked and scribbled on the notes again, "This makes her..... stupid. She's not good enough for Sora."

-

Squall parked his car outside the grand cafe and walked out. He scanned it and gasped, "Kairi with Sora?! Riku with.... a girl?! That _bitch_!" Squall fished out his phone and snapped a photo of the two couples, before sending it to his three brothers.

* * *

Wakka, Tidus and Roxas arrived at the cafe, meeting up with their brother Squall. They looked at the two couples and shook their heads, this is _not_ happening.

They entered the cafe and yelled, "RIKUU!!" Riku widened his eyes and stood up. Xion also stood up and tilted her head, "Who are these people, Riku?" "Th-they're Kairi's over-protective brothers...," Riku stammered.

The brothers walked over to Sora and Kairi and pushed their sister away. "Go away from him, Kairi. He's not good enough for you," said Tidus. "What do you think you're doing with our sister?" Squall asked Sora, sitting on the table, _Why do I feel so uncomfortable at my ass?_

Kairi widened her eyes, "S-Squall! You're sitting on Sora's MP3!!" Squall stepped back and picked up the MP3, "You think this is more important to him than you?!" He then threw the MP3 onto the floor, breaking it.

Sora stood up and glared at Squall, "Hey! What do you exactly want?!" Before Kairi knew it, Sora was arguing with the four brothers. This was a _nightmare_ to Kairi.

Just then, Xion walked up to the boys and pushed the four brothers away from Sora, "Stop arguing!!" Sora widened his eyes at the sight of Xion, "Sis....."

Riku raised a brow, "Sis? But I thought Sora was the only child............ Oh, I remember!! Xion is Sora's cousin-- she was the one who hugged and kissed him last week!" (**A/N: **_At where I'm from, you are made to call your elder cousin sister/brother, depending on the gender of course. If you call any elder family member by the name, it is considered rude._)

"How _dare_ you break my cousin's MP3!!" Xion bellowed at Squall. "You'd better pay for that, or I'll give you the nightmare of your life!!" Squall and his brothers laughed, "A little girl like you, to give us nightmares? _Puh-leez._"

Kairi smacked her head; another fight broke out. This time, it was between Xion and her four brothers.

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

**Sorry for the late update!!**

**Phew, this chapter was long, so bear with it okay!!  
I love writing stories like this one-- it makes my imagination go wild! xD There's no school today, so I can spend the whole day writing stories! I wish I could though; I promised my friend Mana that I'd meet her today!!**

**LunarRhapsody: LOL thanks! I'm sorry I updated the chapters late though; I was just thinking of a plot everytime I write a chapter. xD I'll be sure I'll keep writing till the end of the story, which I have no idea when that would be. xD**

**Anyway, I lol'ed when I wrote the part 'why do I feel so uncomfortable at my ass?'!! LMAO I can hardly breathe!! Squall didn't know he was sitting on Sora's MP3!! xDDD**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes (or any other mistakes if there're any)! Till the next chapter! ;D**

**-- Yuffie**


	4. Bonding

**Bonding**

**

* * *

**

"Hey!!"

The teenagers turned to the direction of the voice, only to see the manager of the cafe glaring at them. "If you hooligans want to fight, do it at your own house." Xion stepped up and gave the manager a death glare, "Hooligans, you say? Have you ever looked at yourself, _fatso_?"

The manager shook his head, "I don't care what I look like; I just want you kids out of my cafe now!!" Sora grabbed Xion's hand and mumbled, "Let's go, sis..." Xion narrowed her eyes at the manager before exiting the building with her cousin.

"Hey! We're not done yet!!" Squall shouted, and ran out of the cafe, followed by his siblings.

-

When Sora and Xion reached Sora's house, they heard another vehicle behind them. They turned and saw six teenagers coming out of it; one of them coming out from the boot of the car. Xion sighed angrily, "What do you _exactly_ want?!"

"We're not done with our business yet!" Squall said. Xion put her hands on her hip, "_Excuse me?_ This is _our_ house, and if you want to do your business, go do it at your own bathroom." "That's not what we meant!!" Roxas shouted.

Xion then turned to Roxas, "And since when did I give you the permission to shout at my face?" "Since when did we give you permission for shouting at my brother?!" Roxas shouted back.

"Ever since you died."

"Oh really?! Then why am I still here, a famous singer?!"

"Just because you're one doesn't mean all girls will fall for you."

"Girls like you don't know the true meaning of love!! You should be punished by your parents a long time ago!"

Sora looked down and bit his lip; he knew this had nothing to do with him, so why does he feel guilty? He looked up and turned to his cousin, "Sis, I-I'll go into the house first, alright?" Xion didn't respond; she was busy arguing with Roxas.

Sora sighed and turned, making his way into the house. Kairi bit her lip; it was her turn to feel guilty. She watched as her brother argued with Xion; they looked ridiculous.

"Stop fighting!!" she shouted. "Arguing won't solve anything!! This is really childish!!" Roxas and the other brothers stared at Kairi, baffled. Xion walked up to Kairi and glared at her, "What about you? Isn't it childish that you like a guy who is ten times much better than you? And it's already so obvious that you like him, yet you're hiding it from everyone! Why don't you just admit that you like him?!"

Kairi took a deep breath before shouting, "Okay fine!! I admit that I like Sora, who is ten times better than me!! Happy?" Kairi closed her eyes immediately; she was positive that she heard everyone gasped, _Why did they gasp? I thought they knew...?_

"K-Kairi...," someone called out. Kairi opened her eyes and turned, only to see a baffled Sora standing by his door. "S-Sora...!" Kairi bit her lip as Sora walked closer to her, calling out her name one last time.

Ruining the moment, Xion walked up and grabbed Sora's hand, "Sora, go back to the house. This girl isn't good enough for you!" Kairi looked down and headed to Squall's sports car, leaving Sora staring at her.

The four brothers then surrounded the cousins. "I don't want to see you, or your cousin, hurt our sister again," said Squall. He then turned and made his way towards his car, followed by his brothers.

"Riku!! Get into the boot!"

"What? Why me?!"

* * *

"Sora? Why do you look so glum?" Cloud asked.

Sora didn't respond; he stopped eating and stared at his bowl of rice. Xion sighed angrily, "It's probably because of that _girl_." Cloud raised a brow and turned to his niece, "Girl? What girl?"

"Some girl called Kairi," Xion said. "She claims she likes Sora, but Sora's ten times better than her. She's not suitable for a guy like him." Cloud then turned to his son, "Not suitable? What makes you say that, Xion?"

"Well, she's hopeless and stupid," Xion explained. "She also has four brothers who are over-protective of her-- they follow her everywhere she goes."

All of a sudden, Sora forcefully put his chopsticks and bowl of rice onto the table, causing it to shake violently. Cloud and Xion stared at him with concern looks on their faces. "I-I'm full," Sora mumbled and walked out of the dining room.

-

Sora switched on his plasma television and laid on his bed, "I'm so foolish.... Why didn't I pull her back? I..... There's so many things I wanna tell her and yet...!"

Suddenly, Sora heard an advertisement, "_Do you have someone you like, but you're really shy to admit it?_" Sora blushed; he ceased to believe that he liked a _certain someone_, but she was really special to him...

"_Does he/she shout at people all the time, letting off steam?_" Sora looked down and mumbled, "No."

"_Is he/she liked by more than one person?_" Sora's heart skipped a beat when he mumbled, "Yes.". The girl he liked was also liked by countless boys, and Sora felt a little _jealous_.

"_Does he/she have siblings, relatives or friends that are over-protective of him/her?_" Sora mumbled again, "Yes."

"_If you have three 'yes', that means you're..._" the advertisement continued. Sora sighed; he wondered what his result would be. For some reason, he felt nervous; what if the results were correct? Would Sora have to confess his feelings to the girl?

"_If you have two 'yes' and one 'no'..._" Sora sat up; he _had_ listen to his result. This was his last chance to check if he liked the girl. "_The person you like is a calm and nice person, like the sea (Kai). He/She is just right for you!! No matter what, you should confess your feelings for this person! Who knows; maybe he/she likes you too!_"

Sora switched of the television and buried his head in his hands, "It's true.... what the advertisements said was true... But how can a shy guy like me tell her that I like her? If only there're love classes..."

-

"I'm so foolish to say it in front of him...," Kairi said to herself. "But why didn't Sora pull me back? Does he not care for me? What if his reaction was...

_I looked down and headed back to Squall's car. All of a sudden, Sora called out my name. I turned and saw him running towards me._

_"Kairi... I like you."_

_He then got closer to my face and kissed me on the lips!!_"

Kairi shook her head, "No! No! No! Sora isn't like that!! He doesn't like me! Plus, he's shy!! What was I thinking?! But... what if his reaction was...

_I looked down and headed back to Squall's car. All of a sudden, Sora called out my name. I turned and saw the very same baffled Sora standing there, "Th-this is all so sudden!! H-how do I know.. th-that I like you...!"_

Kairi blinked twice, "That is too awkward for Sora. B-but... I'm afraid if his reaction was...

_I looked down and headed back to Squall's car. All of a sudden, Sora called out my name. Expecting him to run towards me, I turned._

_He didn't. He had a fierce look on is face, "Please don't look me up again._"."

Kairi sighed. She turned to her puppy which was still sniffling around on her bed, "Little Raindrop, I'm in a bad mood today. Please get down from the bed." Kairi carried the dog and safely put it on the ground.

* * *

Riku opened the door and peeped inside Kairi's room; she was sleeping soundly, but there were lots of tissue all over the bed. Riku frowned and closed the door. He turned and made his way towards Roxas' room.

"So how's Kairi?" Roxas asked. "I dunno; she's sleeping," said Riku. "But I think she cried herself to sleep."

Roxas raised a brow, "Cried herself to sleep? What makes you say that?" Riku shrugged, "Well, I'm not sure. But she was so depressed the whole day. Plus, she had lots of tissue all over her bed."

"I'm so gonna kill you, Riku!!!" Squall shouted, entering Roxas' room from the window. "You're such a dumbass!!" Tidus said, appearing from _under_ the bed. "You should've helped her!!" Wakka shouted, appearing next to Tidus.

Riku blink twice, "Wh-what are you guys doing here?!"

Squall sighed and walked up to Riku, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Listen, Riku. Kairi has been acting weird ever since Sora and his cousin bitch appeared. There's no way she can study like this. So, we've decided.... _you_ must take the exam for the sake of Kairi."

Riku was taken aback, "Wh-what? B-But... that would be cheating!" Tidus pushed Riku, "Listen, do you want your sister to be stressed up?!" Riku shook his head, "N-no..."

"Then you must study hard and pass the entrance exam for Kairi, you hear?!" Tidus shouted, and Riku nodded meekly.

"Anyway...," Squall said. "We shouldn't let Kairi and Sora get together from now onwards... They shouldn't even meet! Get me?" He looked at his three brothers, and they gave each other a devious smile.

Riku gulped, "This feels bad..."

-

Kairi woke up and groaned. She turned to her alarm clock and gasped, "Oh my gosh! It's ten thirty?!" She shot out from bed and got washed up as fast as she could.

When she was done, she ran down the stairs and to the front door. "Kairi? You're not having breakfast?" Squall asked. "I can't!" Kairi grunted. "I'm late for my tuition class! Why didn't you guys wake me up?!"

"You don't have to be so pumped up because you overslept...," Squall said. He appeared the living room, carrying a plate of omelette. "Well, whatever. I still have to go for tuition!" Kairi said.

Squall frowned, "Are you sure you don't want to eat? You need energy to study, y'know." Kairi shook her head, "I can manage."

Squall walked towards his sister, bringing the plate of omelette closer to her face, "You see this? This is your favorite omellete, isn't it? Are you sure you don't want it? It'll be such a waste. You can already see the cheeze oozing out from it..."

Kairi stared at the plate of omelette and sighed, "Fine. I'll eat it."

-

"Gosh... why was I so greedy?!" Kairi scolded herself. She slammed the door and ran towards the road. Just then, a car stopped before her. Kairi tilted her head, only to realize that her brother Roxas was driving it.

"Hey," he called out. "Are you late? I can give you a lift." Kairi widened her eyes, "Really?!" Roxas nodded his head, and Kairi immediately got into the car. "You know where the tuition centre is..... right?" she asked. "Of course I do!!" Roxas lied, and started to drive.

Kairi knew the trip would be long, so she decided to study on the way to the centre. She took out her chemistry text book and started to read it.

Moments later, because of the air-conditioner, Kairi felt drowsy and finally fell asleep. Roxas waved a hand in front of her face, "Hello? Kairi?" Kairi didn't respond; she was fast asleep. Roxas smirked and continued to drive.

-

Kairi woke up and looked around in panic, "Huh? Wh-where am I?!" She looked out the window and saw her brother taking photos of the scenery. She grunted and ran out of the car, glaring at Roxas.

"Roxas!!" she yelled. "Where are we?!" Roxas shrugged, "I'm not sure. I got lost on the way to the tuition centre. Then I saw this beautiful place and I decided to stop here and take photos of it. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Kairi shook her head, "NO! It is _not_ beautiful!! Bring me back to my tuition centre!!" Roxas frowned, "I told you I got lost. But.... I know how to get back home. Besides, I think your tuition just ended."

Kairi stomped her foot. She then grabbed Roxas' hand and ran back to the car, "Then bring me back home!!" Roxas shrugged, "Whatever you say."

-

Kairi stomped her way into the house, followed by Roxas. "Whoa..," said Tidus. "_Someone_ looks angry..." "Well," Kairi started. "_Someone_ didn't wake me up, _someone_ made me late for tuition class, and _someone _got lost and brought me to an unknown place!!"

Tidus, Wakka and Squall looked at Roxas and gave him a devious smile, "Oh, Roxas, how could you?" Roxas widened his eyes; he didn't want to be blamed. He turned and pointed at Squall, "You're the one that forgot to fix the navigation machine!!"

Tidus and Wakka then turned to Squall, "Oh, Squall, how could you?" Squall glared at Roxas, "Okay, I'm the one to blame. I forgot to fix hthe navigation machine."

"HAH! Hear that, Kairi?" Roxas said. He turned and frowned; Kairi wasn't behind him, _she's probably in her room_... Riku walked up to the four brothers with a confused look on his face, "What's going on? Is this part of your plan?"

The four brothers chuckled and walked away, leaving a confused Riku alone in the living room.

* * *

Riku was mopping the floor when Kairi suddenly ran up to him.

"Riku... can you do me a favor?" Kairi asked sweetly, hoping her brother would fall for the charm.

Riku tried to ignore her, "No. You ask me to do a favor every three days!" Kairi pouted, "But Riku...! It's just a small favor! I can't do it because Squall and the others are following me everywhere I go!!"

Riku refused, "No!! Everytime you ask me to do a favor, I always get in trouble! I don't want to get harmed because of my little sister!" Kairi tugged on Riku's shirt, "Aw, please Riku!! It's just a simple favor! I promise you won't get hurt!! Please!!"

"No matter what, I still won't do anything for you!" Riku said, and turned away. Kairi frowned, "I only wanted you to send my MP3 to Sora..." Riku looked up and blinked, "You should've said so. I'll do that for you."

Kairi smiled and handed Riku a black MP3 with a pink heart keychain on it, "Here. Give this to Sora. Tell him I'm sorry that his MP3 broke and thought he might be upset..." Riku nodded and took the MP3, "I'll do it after school tomorrow."

Kairi grinned and hugged her brother, "Thank you Riku! I knew I could count on you!"

-

"Man.. the bus is crowded today!!" Riku grunted, and held the pole as tight as he could. He looked out the window and smiled, "The bus is gonna stop at Sora's school. I can see him at the bus stop now!"

When the bus stopped, Sora boarded the bus and looked around. He then sighed, _no seats left._ He held a pole tightly.

Riku took out Kairi's MP3; he remembered the favor he had to do for his sister. He raised his hand and called out, "Sora!!" Sora tilted his head and turned; only to see Riku. He walked up to his friend, smiling.

"Hey, Riku. What's up?" he asked. "This," Riku grinned and handed Sora the MP3. Sora raised a brow, "An MP3 player? But wh--" "It's Kairi's," Riku interrupted, still grinning. "She said she's sorry for breaking your MP3, and she thought you were upset..."

Sora laughed, "I-I'm not upset. And she doesn't have to be sorry; she wasn't the one who broke it anyway." Riku shrugged, "Well, she wanted you to listen to it." Sora stared at the MP3 for a while, before answering, "Okay."

He played around with the pink heart keychain, and smiled.

* * *

"Okay, you guys did well. Class dismiss!!" the coach shouted.

Everyone got up and walked to the locker room. Sora opened his bag and spotted the MP3 inside. He smiled, _about time I listen to it, huh?_ He took out his headphones and connected it to the MP3, before switching it on.

"_Sora Strife_...," a feminine voice was heard, and of course it was familiar to Sora; it was Kairi's voice. "_I'm sorry your MP3 broke, and I couldn't afford to buy a new one, so I gave mine to you... I'm very sorry that my brothers are notorious to you..._

_Actually, I just wanna say, you have a wonderful cousin.. She's pretty and brave, and she cares about you. Unlike my brothers, she doesn't do almost everything for you. And that's good. Anyway, I really want to get into Destiny High..._

_I want to get to know you more, I want to be a closer friend. That way, I'm sure you don't mind me sharing everything with you, right?_

_Oh, I have to apologize for what happened earlier as well... I didn't mean to shout **that** out, and I know it's too sudden... But I have to say that it's the truth. I hope you won't mind, because I really like you._

_Well... there's nothing much to say, but I just wanna thank you for listening to me. I know I'm boring. Anyway, I want you to listen to my favorite song-- it's called Simple and Clean. I really like it and I hope you will like it as well.._"

Sora put the volume of the MP3 up to max, and listened to the song intently, catching every single word. He didn't even bother to respond to the people around him. He actually liked the song, and began repeating it.

Even though when he took off his headphones, the song was still stuck in his head. It instantly reminded him of Kairi. He turned and took his phone from his desk and began typing a text message.

-

_Beep. Beep._

"Huh?" Kairi turned and grabbed her phone, almost suffering from an asthma attack afterwards. "A text message..... from S-Sora..!!" She then began to read aloud,

"_I received ur mp3. I ttlly 4give u-- thers no nd 2 apologize. Btw, I lyk the song. :)_"

Kairi grinned and replied to the text message. Moments later, Kairi and Sora were like best friends, even though they were only sending each other text messages. To both, every single letter was like treasure to them.

"Kairi! Dinner!!" Squall called from the first floor. "Be right there!!" Kairi shouted back, and skipped down the stairs. She brought her phone along, of course.

At the dinner table, everyone was staring at Kairi awkwardly. "Don't you find it... weird?" Roxas asked. "Kairi looks so..... happy." Squall tilted his head, "Kairi, are you okay? Did you take the wrong medication or something?"

Kairi gave her brother an awkward look, "Of course not!" Just then, everyone heard a beeping sound and turned to Kairi. Kairi blushed and mumbled, "Hang on, it's just my phone."

She grabbed her phone and read Sora's text message, and grinned. Squall raised a brow, "What's that, Kairi?" Kairi shook her head, still grinning, "Nothing. It's just an advertisement." She then stood up, "I'm full."

Kairi turned and ran up the stairs to her room. The boys looked at each other. "Do you think it's...... Sora?" Roxas asked. Squall nodded, "I think we need to do something about this."

-

Kairi hid in her bathroom and replied to Sora's text message, "_I'm sorry. I have 2 study; I really wanna go 2 Destin High._"

The next message Sora sent made Kairi really happy, "_Ok. Study hard. Don't stress urself, bcoz thats bad. If ur well, u can take the exam n concentrate well. Then u will pass 4 sure._" "He cares...," Kairi mumbled.

Before Kairi could reply to the message, Sora sent her another one, "_Hey.... wanna... hang out? Tomorrow? ... I know its hard with ur bros around but we can always sneak out... Besides, I have a plan to fool them. So.... what... do u think?_"

Kairi grinned, "He just asked me out!!" She then replied to the text message, before hugging her phone tightly.

* * *

Kairi boarded the bus and as usual, there was hardly any seats. She held onto a pole tightly. Finally, the bus moved.

"Look! The bus is moving!!" Squall informed. "Hurry up and drive!!" Roxas rolled his eyes, "Okay, okay... Follow the bus..." The four brothers decided to follow Kairi, as they felt that something was weird.

A few minutes later, the bus came to a stop. It was outside Sora's school. Wakka looked around and widened his eyes, "Look! Sora's boarding the bus!" "I knew it!" Squall said. "I knew this had something to do with Sora!! Hurry and follow that bus."

Not far from them, Xion was watching her cousin closely, from her car. "I'm not sure what he's up to, but I know Kairi's with him!" she said to herself. She then drove her car and decided to follow the bus.

A couple of stops later, the bus stopped in front of a school. The brothers and Xion could see a group of teenagers in school uniforms alighting the bus, but they couldn't see a spiky-haired boy and a crimson-haired girl. Thinking that they were still in the bus, they decided to follow the bus.

Kairi turned, "Is the bus gone? Are they still following us?" "I don't think so," said Sora. "That was a close one. I knew my cousin would follow me."

"And I knew my brothers would do the same," said Kairi. "Good thing we wore our school uniforms; your plan worked. You're a smart one." Sora turned to Kairi, "Thanks.... Did you bring extra clothes?"

Kairi nodded. "Okay," said Sora. "Then we need to find somewhere to change and take the other bus." Sora took her hand and led her to a nearby washroom, for her to change. Kairi blushed, "We... we're going into separate washrooms, right?"

Sora gave Kairi an awkward look, before laughing, "Of course!"

-

Kairi got out of the washroom and smiled at Sora, "All done!" Sora smiled back, "Good. Now... we have to wait for another bus."

Kairi turned and gasped, "The bus! It's here!" Sora blinked twice and ran towards the bus, "C'mon, Kairi!"

Kairi grinned and ran after him.

-

The couple first went to the beach and drew pictures on the sandy ground. Then they went to the mall and went window-shopping, as they were saving up their munny. Finally, they went to a well-known restaurant.

Kairi stared at the way Sora ate his food, before starting, "You're left handed."

Sora looked up and raised a brow, "How did you know?"

"You're holding the chopsticks with your left hand," said Kairi. "At the karate competition, you tried to pin me down with your left hand. You also hold your phone with your left hand. You're left handed."

"Is.... there a problem with me being left handed?" Sora asked. Kairi shook her head, "N-no! Absolutely no problem!! It's just that.. you're special..... I heard that... left handed people are smarter than right handed people.... Once, I tried to be left handed, but it was very hard to do everything with my left hand. That's why.... you're special."

Sora smiled, "You're special too." Kairi blinked twice, "R-really?"

Sora nodded, "You're not like other girls. You are really brave and all.... and yet you're pretty.." Kairi blushed, but she was flattered that Sora called her pretty. She then took a deep breath and said, "It's not exactly like that... Sure, I'm brave and all but.... I get so nervous whenever I see you.."

Sora smiled; for some reason, he was flattered.

This was their first date after all.

* * *

Sora and Kairi alighted the bus. They held hands and crossed the road together. Fortunately, it was already late at night and there were hardly any vehicles around, except for a couple of parked cars.

"Hey, wake up!!" Tidus said, shaking Roxas violently. "Sora and Kairi are back!!" Roxas woke up and held the steering wheel tightly. He then turned and glared at Tidus, "Damn you! You gave me a nightmare!"

Tidus looked at his younger brother sternly, "What's the problem now? Your nightmare, or Sora?!" He pointed towards the couple, who were already on the pavement. Roxas narrowed his eyes at them, "Curse that guy for making me drive to a dairy farm!!" He started the engine and drove towards the couple.

Xion could see her cousin from a distance. She gritted her teeth at the sight of Kairi, "You can run, but you can't hide." She placed her hands on the steering wheel and started the engine, driving towards her cousin afterwards.

"Kairi!!" the four brothers yelled as they ran towards their sister. Roxas grabbed Kairi's right arm and pulled her towards him, "Get away from him, Kairi! He's the cause of all your problems!"

Kairi blinked twice, "Wh-when did you guys get here?" Squall shook his head, "That doesn't matter. What matters now is that you need to be far away from Sora!"

"Sora!!" Xion yelled as she ran towards her sister. She grabbed his left hand and pulled him towards her, "Get away from these people, Sora." Sora widened his eyes, "S-sis... wh-why are _you_ here?"

"That doesn't matter," Xion said sternly. "You should just get away from these people or they'll brainwash you!"

"Hey!! Are you insulting us or scaring your cousin?" Roxas asked. Xion turned to him and folded her arms, "Both. I don't want my dearly beloved to get near you, your brothers or your sister."

"You should go back home and think of all the wrong things you did," Roxas said, glaring at Xion. "Well, you _and_ your brothers should do that, along with that slut!" Xion shouted, glaring back.

"Are you calling my sister a slut?"

"Maybe."

Squall pushed Roxas back and turned to Xion, "Look here, girly. I don't mind you calling us crazy, but calling our sister a slut makes you retarded! Why don't you look at yourself in the mirror and see how retarded you look?"

"You're the one that's retarded!!" Xion yelled. She stepped back and charged towards Squall with her first in the air, ready to punch Squall. But before she knew it, Squall grabbed her right arm and pulled her. He thought she had falled onto the ground.

But he was wrong.

He expected a girly scream, but there wasn't any. Instead, he had heard a scream from a guy. The teenagers turned and gasped; they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Roxas was on the ground, and Xion was on top of him. They stared at each other for a moment, before shaking their heads. Xion then stood up, "You maniac!! What are you doing?!" "It was _you_ who fell onto me!" Roxas yelled back. "I'm innocent!"

In a few seconds, Xion and Roxas were yelling at each other.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and sighed. "If only there was something we could do to make them.... friends," Sora mumbled. Kairi thought for a moment before snapping her fingers, "We can pretend to be Xion and Roxas, and give them... gifts..."

It was Sora's turn to think. He put both his hands at the back of his head and stared into the sky. "You mean...," he said. "We buy gifts for Xion and Roxas, saying it's not from us... but from their rival?"

Kairi nodded. "Kairi, you're a genius!!" Sora said.

* * *

"Good morning! Anyone home?" the postman called out.

Xion walked up to the postman, "Xion Kisaragi here. Did we... order something?" The postman smiled, "I was looking for a girl named Xion Kisaragi. And no, you didn't order anything. Someone sent you this."

The postman then handed Xion a bouquet of roses, along with a card, before leaving. Xion stared at her delivery in awe for a moment. When she came back to her senses, she opened the card and read it aloud, "_For the woman with a gentle smile... Roxas Lockhart._"

Xion shrugged and made her way back into the house.

She was unaware that from his own room, Sora was watching her...

-

"Roxas!! You've got a parcel!!" Riku yelled, entering the house.

Roxas looked up from the television and raised a brow, "A parcel? I didn't order anything." Riku simply shrugged, "Your name is printed clearly down here." He then handed his brother the parcel, before running back to his room.

Roxas opened the covering of the parcel, and almost suffered an asthma attack, "GOD!! This... this is a bottle of wine from the DiZ Wine Factory! It's so expensive! Whoever sent me this must be super rich!.... But... _who_ sent me this?"

Roxas turned to the back of the wine bottle, only to find a small card. He opened it and read aloud, "_For a man with good taste... Xion Kisaragi._" Roxas whistled, "She's the one with good taste."

He was unaware that from the kitchen, Kairi was watching him...

-

"I wonder what Roxas received," Riku said to himself. "The parcel was quite heavy.." He turned to his brothers room, "Won't be a problem if I sneaked in and take a peek, right?"

Riku entered the room and switched on the lights, happy that Roxas wasn't in the room. Riku scanned the room and found a card on Roxas' desk. He walked up to it and grabbed the card, "For a man with good taste..." It was that time when Riku's heart skipped a beat, "Xion Kisaragi?!"

"Hey! What are you doing in my room?!" Roxas yelled. He walked up to Riku and snatched the card away from Riku's hand. Roxas looked at Riku and tilted his head, "Are you okay?" Riku almost had tears in his eyes, "Why... why did she choose you?!"

Roxas raised a brow, "What do you mean?" Riku then looked down and mumbled, "Roxas... break up with all of your other girlfriends and take care of her..." Roxas laughed silently and sat on his bed, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"Xion, of course!" Riku stomped his foot, "Why did she send you that?!" Riku frowned and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Maybe she likes me."

"Do you like her, then?"

"I dunno."

"Well, no matter what, I want you to take care of her, alright?!" Riku shouted, before stomping his way out of the room. Roxas blinked twice and laughed again, "What's his problem...?"

* * *

"Roxas!!" Kairi called out. She skipped her way to the kitchen, where Roxas was busy making himself breakfast. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well... I was planning to go to the Twilight Town theme park tomorrow, but then I'll be all alone.. The others will be busy, and you're the only one that won't be doing anything..... stupid. Can you please go with me?"

Roxas shrugged, "Sure." Kairi smirked, _Sora and I planned to go to the theme park. I'm bringing Roxas, and Sora's bringing Xion. We're going to make them meet 'by accident'. This way, Roxas and Xion will definitely bond!!_

-

"Hey... sis?" Sora called out. Xion looked up from her magazine and turned to Sora, "Hm?"

"Are you free tomorrow?" Sora asked, and Xion nodded. "Good," said Sora. "Because... I wanna go to the Twilight Town theme park, but I'll be all alone so... can you come along?"

Xion smiled when her cousin mention 'theme park'. She loved rollercoasters. "Of course!" she said. "I'll go with you." Sora smirked, _Our plan is working perfectly._

-

"Okay... What rides do ya' wanna take, Kairi?" Roxas asked, looking at the map of the theme park. Kairi didn't respond; she was busy looking around for someone. "Kairi?" Roxas called out. "You okay?"

"Uh, yes," said Kairi. "Um, let's go to... the snack bar!" She grabbed Roxas' left wrist and ran towards the snack bar.

"Kairi... we've just arrived here. Why the need to go to the snack bar?" Roxas asked. Kairi turned to her brother and smiled sweetly, "Because I know they sell your favorite Snickers bar here..."

Roxas widened his eyes, "Snickers? Where?" Kairi pointed at a box on the counter; it was full of Snickers bars. Roxas outstretched his arm to grab a bar, only to touch a person's hand. _This hand feels like a girl's hand..._, he thought.

He looked up and gasped; the girl's hand was Xion's hand! Xion turned and folded her arms, "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

**Phew! Sorry for the late update guys!! My friends and I have been hanging out more often... y'know why?**

**'Cause our school just ended for the year.**

**I'm not sure how I feel-- happy or sad? I had always wanted holidays but I didn't want to leave my friends!! Plus, I'll be moving far, far away from them and I may never get to see them again! Pity me!!**

**But this makes me smile, "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."  
Thank you Squall Leonhart-- whoops, I mean Leon-- for making that quote!!**

**I compiled all pictures of my friends and made them into a video. I uploaded them on YouTube, using my second account. (I'm not giving the username of my second account. :P) I also shared the video on Facebook and my blog!**

**I wish my friends a happy holiday!! Review replying time!**

**LunarRhapsody: Muahahaha! I knew readers would like that! xD I feel almost sorry for them too. I bet now they're mad at me for torturing them. :P And I know, I was laughing my guts out when I wrote the whole 'ass' thing!! xD**

**kingdommad: Thanks! I have to apologize for the late updates though... Well, this is life. :P And it did? Aw, your review put a smile on my face when I read that! In fact, every review does! But yours just made my day!! :D**

**RawrILoveYoohJB: Whoa cool username! xD Sure, I'll update as fast as I can, since it's the holidays now. :D**

**Lol. I woke up really early this morning just to write this chapter!! It's okay, I had enough rest. :P And later, I'm gonna meet a famous local author! He writes mysteries and horror stories. I love him!! I took a picture with him twice.  
Plus, he promised a christmas special!! Yeah!!**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes!!**

**-- Yuffie**

**P.S. Since it's almost the end of the year, tell me your birthdays! Starting from next year (or this year if any of your birthdays are in December), I'll create a one-shot for you guys! Oh, and be honest with your birthdays, please! :3**


	5. The Examination

**The Examination**

* * *

"I should be asking you that," said Roxas.

Xion turned to Sora and raised a brow. Sora simply laughed nervously, "Haha, o-oh... Wh-what a coincidence..!" Xion rolled her eyes. She grabbed Sora's hand and brought him to some place else.

"Erm... I think they're going to the photo booth!" said Kairi, grabbing Roxas' hand. "Let's go with them!!" Kairi and Roxas then ran towards the photo booth.

Indeed, Sora and Xion were there. Xion folded her arms and looked at the green screen, "So.... you just take a photo and adjust some things to... change the background?" The photographer nodded, "Once it's done, we'll e-mail the photo to you."

Kairi and Roxas then arrived at the booth. Sora turned to Kairi and smiled, "Uh, let Kairi and I take a photo together! Then you can take a photo with Roxas afterwards!!" Kairi nodded eagerly, "You guys can keep the photo as souvenirs!"

Sora gave the photographer his e-mail, followed by Kairi. The couple then stood in front of the green screen and gave their cutest pose. The photographer snapped a photo of them and grinned, "You both look good."

Kairi and Sora grinned, stepping out of the booth. "Now it's your turn!!" both of them said in unison to their relative. Roxas nodded and stepped into the booth; he didn't seem to mind. Xion sighed and stepped into the booth as well.

Xion and Roxas gave their sweetest smile ever, and the photographer snapped their photo. He looked at them and grinned, "You both look so cute together!" Xion gave him a weird look while Roxas simply grinned. Both of them stepped out and walked towards their relative.

"Can we go take a ride?" Kairi asked. "Sure," said Sora. "But... can we take a slow ride? I'm not... fond of rollercoasters..."

Xion nodded, "Okay, we'll just take the Tour Train. It goes all around the theme park, giving us a tour. How 'bout that?" Sora grinned, "That'll be alright." He turned to Kairi and her brother, "How about you?"

"We're perfectly fine with it, right Roxas?" Kairi asked, turning to her brother. Roxas gave his sweet smile again, "Yeah. A tour ride sounds nice."

The four teenagers then walked towards the train stop nearby and waited for their train.

-

"This train sure is slow, but it's much slower than I expected," Sora muttered to himself. Xion smirked, "Serves you right."

"It isn't that bad," said Roxas. "I don't get why Xion has to be so moody. Maybe she needs friends?" Roxas leaned forward, getting nearer to Xion, "Hi, I'm Roxas." "I know," said Xion. "You're the fourth pervert."

Roxas widened his eyes and stared at Sora. Sora gave a nervous laugh, "Ah, my cousin is a good joker!! I-isn't that right.... Xion?" Roxas shrugged and leaned back on his seat.

"This train is going slow and smooth... I like it. It's pretty much like the wine you bought for me, Xion," said Roxas. Sora widened his eyes and looked the other way. Xion raised a brow, "Wine?"

"Y-yes, wine!!" Sora added. "Y-you picked a good wine brand, Xion! You're so smart!" Xion frowned, but decided to play along, "Yeah. So, how's the wine?" Roxas smiled, "Like I said, slow and smooth. Just the way I like it. You've got taste, girl."

Xion took a deep breath and sighed, "Thanks for the flowers, then." Kairi bit her lip. Roxas raised a brow, "Flowers?"

"Yeah, those were beautiful flowers, weren't they?" Kairi asked. "Roxas always goes to that same florist; it's a good one too!" Xion smirked, "The flowers smelled really good, and they weren't even fake. How did you know I like roses?"

Roxas simply laughed, "Lucky guess."

Xion then got closer to Sora and hissed, "Why did you send him wine?"

"I-I thought it would make him happy...," said Sora. "Besides, he liked the wine. I just wanted you guys to bond." Xion rolled her eyes and moved slightly further away from Sora.

Roxas moved to Kairi and asked, "Why did you send her flowers?"

"I-it made her happy, didn't it?" Kairi asked. "A-and she liked the roses. I just wanted you guys to bond." Roxas gave his sister a weird look before turning back.

"My cousin is a famous author," Sora began. "She's really smart. She left me for three years as she was travelling around the whole world and studying for her latest book." Xion smirked at Sora's compliment.

"Well, my brother Roxas is a really good singer," said Kairi. "He has composed many, many songs and albums, and he's really caring. His inspiration of songs comes from pretty girls. Xion is really pretty, I'm sure Roxas will write a beautiful song about her."

Xion smirked at Kairi's compliment as well. "But then...," she started. "I'm just a normal girl, like any other pretty girls out there. I'm sure there are lots of other girls who are much prettier than me. Then, when Roxas writes a song about me, it wouldn't mean anything."

Roxas frowned. Kairi sighed and looked the other way. She pointed to the animal outside, "Look Roxas, american bulls." Roxas tilted his head and grinned, "It is! I've never seen one before!!"

"Wow... look at that thick coat of fur, Roxas," said Kairi.

Xion sighed, "A simple thick coat of fur may look magnificent to you, but it's not. It is simply like our jackets and sweaters that hide our bodies. If you take out that thick coat of fur, you will get to see the _true colors_ of a dirty bull."

Kairi and Roxas blinked twice and looked down. Sora looked out the window and smiled, "Look!! Hippopotamuses!!" "Aww, they're so cute!!" Kairi said, amazed. Obviously, she had never seen one before.

"Hippos look cute when half of their body and face is submerged in the water," said Xion. "But when you see their whole body underwater, you get to see their true shape and color. You will definitely find it ugly more than cute."

Xion turned to look at Roxas and gave him a weird look. Roxas looked away and scratched the back of his head; he knew Xion was referring to him.

Kairi and Sora looked down for a moment; was it a bad idea to bring both Roxas and Xion out together?

* * *

"Look, this parrot is so cute!!" Sora said, holding out his arm so the parrot could land on it. They just got down from the train, and happened to find a parrot exhibition. "Strange how this place is more like a zoo than a theme park," said Roxas.

"Feed it!!" Kairi said. Xion held out a bowl of sunflower seeds for the parrot. The parrot bent down and started pecking the bowl. "Do you think that it'll peck us?" Kairi asked. "Let's find out," said Roxas.

He put some sunflower seeds on his palm and outstretched his arm for the parrot. The parrot bent down and started pecking the seeds on Roxas' palm. "It doesn't hurt!" said Roxas. "It's so obedient!"

Xion smiled, _the parrot looks so cute_. Sora raised a brow at his cousin and smirked.

"Huh? Is it true? Roxas and Xion are together?" Riku asked himself. He was hiding behind a huge tree, not far from the four teenagers, whose attention were on the parrot. Riku frowned, "Both of them look so happy together... Guess I'll have to find another girl instead..."

Suddenly, Riku's phone started ringing. Riku fished out his phone and answered the call, "Hello?" "RIKU!!" someone shouted on the other line. Riku bit his lip; it was obviously his brother Squall!

"Riku, you're at the theme park, aren't you?" Squall asked. He was rather loud. "Are you following Kairi and Roxas?" "O-of course not!!" Riku said. "I-I'm just... hanging out with some friends! Anyway... how did you know I was at the theme park?"

"Your phone has the navigation system installed," said Squall, lowering his voice. Riku widened his eyes, "Huh?! Why did you guys install it?!"

"In case you run away," said Squall. "We know how much you wanna go to that.... Hawaii school.." "You read my e-mail?!" Riku shouted. "How can you...! And it's not Hawaii school, it's called Hawaii Sunshine Beach High!!"

"What a long name...," said Squall. "Whatever." "Why did you guys find me instead of Kairi and Roxas?" Riku asked. "They don't have navigation system installed in their car or their phones," Squall explained.

Riku whined. "Look, we have decided," said Squall. "You're not the only one that's gonna take the entrance exam, Kairi's gonna take it too, just for her own sake. If you pass this examination, we'll let you go to that.... beach school."

"R-really?!" Riku asked. "Promise?" "We promise," said Squall. "Thanks a lot!!" Riku said. "Oh, and one more thing."

"What?"

"It's HAWAII SUNSHINE BEACH HIGH!!!"

-

The teenagers just came back from a water ride. They went to the washroom to dry their hair. Their clothes didn't get wet-- fortunately-- as the theme park provided life jackets.

The theme park was very convenient; they provided visitors hairdryers to dry their hair.

Xion and Kairi put a coin in the machine and started drying their hair. After a while, Xion put down her hairdryer and turned to Kairi, "You and Sora planned this, didn't you?" Kairi bit her lip, "N-no, we didn't..."

Xion walked up to Kairi, "Don't think I'm stupid. You heard your lover, didn't you? I'm a famous author and I'm smart. I wasn't born yesterday." Kairi was speechless; Xion looked so fierce, even Kairi herself couldn't pluck up her courage. Kairi simply put down the hairdryer and walked a few steps back.

"You sent Roxas the beer, and Sora sent me the flowers," Xion added. "Next you both made us take a photo together. You and Sora are on to something." "W-well...," Kairi started. "You and Roxas are always arguing, and so... Sora and I decided to..."

"To what?!" Xion asked. "Decided to put me and Roxas together, be in a relationship and live happily for the rest of our lives?" Kairi nodded meekly, "Something like that..."

Xion put her hands on her hips, "Well, tell you what, Kairi. Roxas and I are not meant to be together. We're not Barbie and Ken; you can't just put us together like that. So get over it, Kairi, Roxas and I will never be together. Understand?"

Kairi nodded once again, and finally Xion went back to drying her hair. Kairi heaved a sigh of relief, "I'm done drying my hair." She took her belongings and left the washroom.

-

"So.... what do you think of my cousin?" Sora asked as he was drying his hair. He was in the washroom with Roxas, who was also drying his hair.

Roxas shrugged, "She's okay. She's brave and strong, yet pretty. Way different from other girls. I like that." Sora raised a brow, "If you like her personality, does that mean you like her as well?"

Roxas put down his hairdryer and thought for a moment, "I don't know. But I have to admit that tigress is pretty attractive." Sora grinned.

"But...," Roxas added. "There are lots of other guys out there, who are probably much more attractive than me. And their behavior is much better than mine. So I suppose I don't want to get in a relationship with Xion. She'll find her man one day."

Sora sighed, "But she's been writing books about love for years! How can she _not_ find her man till now?" Roxas shrugged again, "Don't ask me. Carnivores need their freedom too, y'know."

The boys stayed silent for a moment. Roxas then turned to Sora, "You and Kairi planned all this, right?"

Sora grinned, "For obvious reasons."

-

Roxas ran out of the washroom and turned to Xion, "Have you seen Sora and Kairi?"

"No," said Xion, trying not to look at Roxas. "They told us they'd be here to wait for us, but they just ran away. Those two imps..."

"They must've run off somewhere," said Roxas. "They're probably not far from here. C'mon, let's go look for them." Roxas grabbed Xion's right wrist and ran off to find Sora and Kairi.

_- 10 minutes later_

"Still haven't found them?" Roxas asked. Xion gave Roxas a weird look, "Are you blind? I don't have two teenagers standing around me, do I?" Roxas sighed. He then turned and gasped, "Xion, look!"

He pointed to a water playground which was right in front of them. Lots of people were playing there, but it wasn't hard to find a spiky-haired boy and a crimson-haired girl. Xion turned and widened her eyes when she saw Sora and Kairi running around the water playground.

"Those two...!" She started to run towards the couple, but Roxas grabbed her arm and stopped her. Xion turned to him, "What are you doing?!" "Stay here." Roxas smiled, "Don't ruin their moment."

Xion turned to Sora and Kairi; both of them sure seem to be having lots of fun. They didn't even notice their relatives standing not far from them. Sora and Kairi are simply running after the water, trying to get as wet as they could.

Xion sighed and nodded. She then walked back to Roxas and stared at the couple having fun. Roxas did the same and smiled. He secretly wanted to ask Xion to play at the water playground with him, but he knew she would call this act 'childish'.

-

"Look over there!!" Wakka said. Tidus nodded, "You look over there, then." The brothers then split up.

Squall pulled Riku's collar, "Where are they?!" Riku shook his head, "I-I don't know..."

"Where are they?!"

"I don't know! Let me go!!"

"Th-there they are!!" Tidus shouted, pointing towards the water playground. The brothers turned and indeed they saw Roxas and Kairi, but then they frowned; Roxas was with Xion, and he was smiling. Kairi and Sora were already laughing as they played around.

The brothers stood there, with their mouths wide open. Was it just their eyes? No, the others saw them too, right?

Is there something going on with Roxas and Xion?

* * *

"I thought it was simply a visit to the theme park," said Xion. "But it turned out that you and Kairi planned this all along. Both of you were trying to put me and Roxas together."

"C'mon, Xion..," said Sora. "We're doing this for your, and Roxas' sake. Otherwise, you'd both be arguing, then fighting, then.... Ah, others will mistook you guys for loan sharks and might kick you guys out of the neighborhood. I'm sure you don't want that."

"That Kairi must've brainwashed you with her girly nonsense." Xion rolled her eyes, "Since when did you become so interested in love?" Cloud-- who was watching them from the kitchen-- sighed and folded his arms, "I don't remember seeing you both as rivals..."

"That's because Sora just did a huge mistake," Xion argued. Sora simply stared at the coffee table and remained silent. "Sora," Xion continued. "I wasn't born yesterday." She then stood up and walked towards her room.

"I'm guessing you both aren't eating?" Cloud asked. "No, dad," Sora muttered. "I'll eat."

-

Xion sat down by the pool and stared at the sky. It was already late, and she could easily see the bright stars.

Sora then came into the backyard and sat right beside her. He turned to the sky and observe the stars as well. They cousins stayed silent for a long time, admiring the beauty of the sky; it was rare to see bright stars at Twilight Town.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Xion began, breaking the silence. "I was too mad; I didn't know what came over me." Sora didn't turn to her, but he simply smiled, "It's alright. It happens all the time."

Xion turned to Sora, confused, "Do you think I'm.... harsh?" Sora sighed, then he turned to Xion and smiled, "You are, and that's what makes you special. Because of your looks... lots of guys happened to like you. But it's just... the way you treat people. If you continue to be like that, more and more people will tend to call you a 'tigress'."

Xion looked down at the pool. "B-but, don't take that seriously!!" Sora said. Xion laughed, "I didn't. I was just thinking." Sora heaved a sigh of relief and turned to the sky, "Anyway... if you just change your personality.. Y'know, be a nicer person... you'll find someone just right for you. I'm sure."

Xion smiled and turned to the sky.

* * *

"What's wrong with Riku?" Tidus asked, pointing to his little brother. "He's all alone."

"Well, this is a night club, after all," said Squall. "It's the first time Riku's ever been to one. Leave him be." The brothers ignored Riku and turned back to drinking.

"My date's been stolen...," Riku muttered. "My date's been stolen... Where else can I find a beautiful girl like her...?" All of a sudden, four girls came to Riku and surrounded him. Riku looked up and widened his eyes; he had never seen such beautiful girls before!!

They were wearing beautiful, exquisite dresses and had the most beautiful smiles ever. "Hi there," one of them said. "We rarely see you here. What's your name?" "R-Riku...," Riku mumbled, dazzled by the girls' charm.

Another girl raised a brow, "Aren't you Wakka's little brother?" Riku nodded meekly. "Seriously?" a girl asked. "But... you, Wakka and his other brothers don't look alike at all!" Another girl nodded, "Riku looks so much cuter!!"

Riku blushed madly. "Wakka told me your mother doesn't spend much time with you guys?" a girl asked. Riku nodded, "She's always on a business trip... And because our parents are seldom at home, my four brothers are always bullying me."

"Aww, that's mean!" the girls said.

Tidus raised a brow when he heard the girls' voices. He turned and gasped when he saw Riku being surrounded by four girls. He turned and nudged Wakka, "Hey, aren't those girls your friends?"

Wakka turned and widened his eyes. He ran up to the girls, followed by his brothers. Wakka pulled the collar of Riku's shirt, "Riku, we have to go back home." "Huh? But... we're not done talking!" said Riku.

"He's right," the girls said.

Squall faked a sad look, "Sorry girls, we wish we could stay too, but we have urgent matters to attend to at home. Goodnight, ladies." The brothers then turned and made their way to the exit, dragging Riku along with them.

"But we'll come back!" Wakka shouted.

* * *

Kairi skipped her way out of the tuition centre and towards Roxas' sports car. He was carrying some kind of cloth, but Kairi took no notice of it. She smiled sweetly at her brother, "Hi Roxas. Shall we go back now?"

"Uh, not now, Kairi...," Roxas said. Kairi turned a deaf ear to her brother. She turned and reached out for the door handle. Roxas widened his eyes, "N-no, Kairi!! Don't--"

Too late.

Kairi had already opened the door, but she saw another lady sitting in the passenger seat. She looked as if she wasn't wearing any skirt, but fortunately her shirt was long. The girls screamed when they saw each other. Kairi immediately closed the door and turned to Roxas with a panicky look on her face.

"Roxas!!" Kairi yelled. "What is _my teacher_ doing in your car?!" Roxas was speechless. Kairi snatched the cloth away from her brother and gasped, "Is this her skirt?! What are you doing with my teacher's skirt?!"

Roxas waved his hands frantically, "No, no, no! It's not what you think! You see, your teacher's skirt tore, and I'm sewing it back!" "He's telling the truth, Kairi," the lady said, lowering the window of the car.

"I was wondering what Roxas was doing here," she added. "I ran up to him and asked him who he was waiting for. Roxas got out of the car and told me he was waiting for you. But the car door got my skirt and when I moved, my skirt tore. Good think Roxas had a sewing kit."

Roxas turned to Kairi and nodded. Kairi puffed up her cheeks, "Alright. I believe you."

-

Sora and Xion exited the supermarket, pushing the trolley.

"Roxas is a pretty good guy," said Sora. "I think... he's the most reasonable brother." Xion raised a brow, "Is that so?" Sora nodded. Soon both of them got to Xion's car. Sora opened the boot and both started placing the bags of groceries in it.

"Hey, Xion," Sora called out. "It's a pretty hot day today. Want me to treat you a drink or something? I can drop you off at the cafe." Xion turned to her cousin and smiled sweetly, "Sora, I'm grateful that you're helping me with everything, even driving. But I can't. I'm busy."

Sora raised a brow, "Busy? Writing another book?" Xion shook her head, "No, I'm meeting a friend." Sora blinked twice and turned to Xion, "A friend? Who?"

Just then, a sports car happened to stop behind the cousins. Sora turned to the car and widened his eyes. He then turned to Xion. "H-he wanted to see me," said Xion. Sora rolled his eyes playfully and smirked, "Oh. He... asked you out?"

"That's completely none of your business," said Xion, giving Sora a fierce look. Sora simply ignored his cousin and continued to smile, "I see. I will not interfere in this 'business' then." Xion turned to the car, where Roxas was standing beside it. Xion then walked up to him, "What do you want?"

"I was thinking about this," Roxas explained. "And... I thought that it would be better if we become friends?" "So you asked me out just to become my friend?" Xion asked. Roxas scratched the back of his head, "I was thinking of bringing you to the cafe, but I knew you'd say no."

Sora continued to smile. He took out a bag of potato chips from one of the grocery bags and started to eat the chips. He didn't know why, but he felt this was going to be fun to watch. As the couple continued on their conversation, Sora then took out a can of coke and started to drink it.

He was enjoying this.

After about a couple of minutes, Roxas walked up to Xion and smiled sweetly at her. He made Xion smile too. Roxas took out his wallet and took out a card, handing it to Xion afterwards, "This is my business card... I may be a singer, but I'm pretty free. I keep this from people, but I'm a fashion designer as well. Even my siblings don't know about this. My phone number, office number and fax number are on this card. Call me when you feel like it."

Roxas then tilted his head and grinned, "Tell me if you want me to design a dress for you, or write a song about you. We're friends, are we not?" Xion immediately smiled and nodded.

Sora continued on his snack; he was really enjoying this!

-

"It's a wonderful weather tonight. Perfect for studying," said Tidus. "It's so peaceful."

Kairi rolled her eyes and turned to her books. She flipped the pages of a Math book and groaned; she hated math. Her four brothers-- except Roxas-- turned to her and gave her a concerned look.

"Kairi," Squall called out. "What's wrong? The examination date is getting closer, and you don't seem prepared." "That's because I'm not," said Kairi. "I've read countless educational books, gone to many boring tuitions, and yet I still don't feel prepared. This is because of you guys bugging me and Sora! Then it's Roxas and Xion! Can't a girl like me get some peace?! I feel as if... I'm gonna fail this examination..."

Roxas looked up when Kairi mentioned his name. "Kairi," he called out. "Don't be upset. There's still enough time to get prepared. After this, I'm gonna tutor you, alright? You'll make it for sure." Kairi put down her book and got up, running towards Roxas afterwards.

"Roxas, you're full now, right?" she asked. Roxas looked at his plate; he hadn't finish his dinner. Kairi tugged Roxas' sleeve, "Roxas... please... You've gotta help me!!" Roxas took the plate of food and immediately, Kairi pulled him up to her room.

Tidus, Wakka and Squall laughed as they watched Roxas being dragged up the stairs.

Riku walked lazily to the dining table with a laundry basket in his hand. He put it down and took his seat. "You guys have gotta learn to separate your clothes," he said. "Otherwise, don't blame me if your clothes get dirty..."

The three brothers looked at each other and nodded. They then got up and grabbed Riku. Riku widened his eyes, "Hey, wh-what're you guys doing? I-I haven't finish my dinner!!" His brothers ignored him; they immediately dragged Riku to his room.

They pushed him to his bed and got out of the room, closing the door and locking it immediately. Riku got up and banged the door, "Hey!! Let me out!! Let me out!! You guys are cruel! Why are you doing this to me?!"

Riku got up and walked towards the second exit. He turned the door knob, but it wouldn't budge. "Locked..," he mumbled to himself. He then went to the window-- which was beside his bed-- and opened it, only to find metal grilles fixed to it.

"Metal grilles?!" Riku shouted. "Why did you guys fix metal grilles to my window?!"

"So that you wouldn't escape," said Squall. The three brothers were still standing outside the room, laughing silently as they hear Riku whining. "Riku," Squall called out. "Didn't you say you wanna go to that beach school? You've gotta work hard to pass the entrance exam. From now on, you'll be locked inside the room to study. If you need anything, you can just call for us."

Riku turned to his desk and opened the drawer, only to widened his eyes, "Argh! Why did you guys take away my phone?!!"

Wakka smirked as he took out Riku's phone from his pocket, "The answer is obvious. We don't want you to get distracted. If we don't take this away, you'll be texting to those four girls you met at the night club. You're bound to fail the exam." The other two brothers nodded.

"Have you guys ever thought about my feelings...?" asked Riku. "Why are you guys doing this to _me_? Why not Kairi?" "She has her own personal tutor, Roxas," Tidus explained. "Roxas can make sure she doesn't slack off. But you.... you're really stubborn. That's why we're doing this."

"You guys are torturing me...," Riku mumbled. "You guys are cruel..."

The three brothers ignored him and left, heading back to the dining room.

Riku turned to his left and gasped, "You guys took away my television and DVDs!! I'll never forgive you guys!! I can never see Alecia again!!!" Riku then fell back to his bed and buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

Kairi looked up from her book and frowned; he's not here yet.

Kairi was at the bus stop. She had promised Sora that she would meet him there, but he still hadn't shown up. Kairi sighed and looked around; no sign of a spiky-haired dude. She was alone at the bus stop as well.

"Kairi!!" someone called out. Kairi stood up and turned; Sora was at the other side of the street! He had a bottle of coke in each hand. Sora and Kairi smiled sweetly at each other.

"Kairi! Catch!!" Sora shouted. He then stepped back and pretended to throw a bottle of coke towards Kairi. She then ran up to her left and outstretched her arms, only to laughed, "Sora! You tricked me!!"

Sora grinned, "Then catch this!!" He pretended to throw another bottle of coke, and Kairi was tricked again. The couple laughed as Sora crossed the road, walking towards Kairi. "You're mean to trick me," Kairi pouted, only to laugh afterwards. Sora handed her a bottle of coke.

Sora smiled, "At least your reaction was fast." Sora then tilted his head and took the book away from Kairi's hands, "A math book? Studying hard, I see?" Kairi nodded meekly, "I wanna go to Destiny High.. Besides, I heard that the entrance exam is tough, so I'm really going for it."

Sora handed Kairi the book and smiled, "Great! You seem confident!" Kairi bit her lip, "To be honest... I'm not. Wh-what if... I fail? I can never get to be your schoolmate." Sora placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't say that. You've got to think positive. You can do it, I'm sure!"

Kairi tried to look away, _He's counting on me... What can I say if I fail the exam?_

-

Kairi was looking through the science books when she received a message. She turned to her phone and smiled; it was from Sora. The message revealed a photo of a small boy holding an award, along with a message below it,

"_This is a picture of me when I was much younger. At that time, I won an award for getting Top for Science. This was because I studied really hard and I was confident. You should be more confident and study more, then you'll be like me. I sent you this photo because I thought it would give you more confidence. I hoped it work. Study hard!!_"

Kairi was unaware that Wakka was standing not far from her. He was craning his neck as he wanted to read the message, but to no avail. "Kairi," he called out, causing Kairi to jump in shock. "What's that? Who sent it to you?"

"N-nothing." Kairi shook her head, "It's from an old friend." "I see," said Wakka. He didn't want to believe her, because he knew it was from Sora. Seeing that there was nothing that could be done, Wakka turned and headed back to the kitchen.

-

Later, in her room, Kairi uploaded Sora's photo onto her new computer (which her brothers bought for her, since Riku broke it in the first chapter). She adjusted the photo to a certain size and printed out several photos.

She then pasted the photos onto many stuff; from her wallet to her exam slip.

"Little Raindrop," Kairi called out as she carried the puppy. "I love you so much that I pasted a photo on _you_. So whenever I carry you, I get to see Sora's face!" Kairi then frowned, "But... if you happen to relief yourself... would you dirty Sora's face?"

Kairi stared at her puppy and blinked multiple times.

-

Riku groaned as he stared at the books on his bed. No sooner did someone started to shake the metal grilles on his window. "Riku," Squall called out. He was holding a bowl of porridge in one hand. "I made this for you. You haven't eaten for a long time, right?"

Riku turned and smiled when he saw food. Amazingly, Squall could fit the bowl through the metal grilles. Riku grabbed the bowl and started to gulp down the porridge. Roxas pretended to clear his throat, making Riku groan.

Riku took a piece of paper and handed it to Roxas, turning back to his porridge afterwards. Roxas and Squall looked through the paper-- it was a test paper Roxas set out for Riku, so that they could see how much Riku had improved.

In less than a second, Roxas handed Riku back the paper, "You got 17 questions right out of 38 questions." Riku rolled his eyes and snatched the paper away. "You've still got lots of work to do," Roxas added.

Riku looked at his brother in disbelief, "Huh? No way!! I'm tired!"

Squall raised a brow, "Well, if you're gonna act like that then..." Squall fit his right hand through the metal grilles. Riku puffed up his cheeks; he knew what this meant. Riku groaned and put the bowl of porridge back into Squall's hands.

"You guys are torturing me!!" Riku shouted. But his brothers simply turned a deaf ear to him and headed back to the kitchen.

* * *

"It's a good weather today," said Tidus. "Good enough for an exam. Kairi, wake up. The exam's today!!"

Kairi woke up the moment she heard her brother's voice-- more like, her alarm. "That's right...," Kairi uttered. "Today's the exam! I've got to get ready!" She got up and ran to the bathroom.

She smiled while she brushed her teeth in front of the mirror; there were countless photos of Sora on it.

-

Roxas and Tidus entered Riku's room. They both sniffed and gave each other a disgusted look. "What's that.... awful smell?" Roxas asked. "Riku!!" Tidus called out. "Did you.... soil yourself or something?!"

Riku shook his head, "You guys didn't clear away the food on my desk last night." Tidus and Roxas turned to the desk. Riku was right; a tray of empty food utensils lay on the desk, with a little food leftovers.

"Ah, whatever," said Tidus. "Anyway, you have to get ready. We're going off soon." Riku rubbed his eyes sleepily, "Going off? Where to?" Roxas widened his eyes, "You mean you forgot?! To the exam hall!! Today's the day of the exam, remember?"

Riku sat up from his bed, "Exam? Today?" He then smiled to himself, "I can't believe this... I've been waiting for this day to come, and now... it's here." He turned to his window to see the sun in the sky. His smile was turning to a grin, "Today... I'm free. I'm free... I'M FINALLY FREE!!!"

_- An hour later, at the preparation hall_

Riku held his stomach and groaned, "Man... how long have I been trapped in my room? I'm so used to Squall's cooking... I even got a stomachache after having my breakfast at the cafeteria this morning."

Riku took out a mint mentos and popped it into his mouth.

A girl then walked briskly past him. Riku raised a brow; he thought he had heard something drop. He looked down and gasped when he saw an exam slip on the ground. He bent down and read the name on the exam slip. He then picked it up, turning to the girl.

The girl fished out her phone and answered the call, "Yeah.. I'm making my way towards the exam hall now... Yeah, I didn't forget my exam slip. Thanks." She then walked out of the building and headed to the exam hall.

Riku widened his eyes and ran after the girl. He raised his hand and called out the girl's name, "Yuffie!! Yuffie Kisaragi!! Your exam slip! You dropped your exam slip!" As the girl was far away, she couldn't hear Riku's voice.

Riku ran past a group of students who were fanning themselves with small books. They looked at Riku as if he was a maniac. "Why is he running in this hot weather?" one of them asked, but the others simply shrugged.

After several attempts of calling her, Riku finally stopped. He took a deep breath and yelled, "YUFFIE KISARAGI! YOU DROPPED YOUR EXAM SLIP!!"

The girl turned to Riku and tilted her head. Riku widened his eyes again as he stared at the girl; she looked akwardly familiar, but he didn't care. Riku stood there like a maniac, with his mouth wide open. He was already dazzled by the girl's charm.

The girl looked exactly like Xion; the same short, black hair, the same pair of beautiful blue eyes. No wonder she looked so familiar. She also had the same charm that Xion had. But her eyes told Riku something different-- this Yuffie is way different from Xion.

Riku sighed happily; he could imagine himself dancing with Yuffie already.

Yuffie smiled and walked up to Riku. "Thanks," she said. She grabbed the exam slip and tried to pull it away from Riku's hand, but to no avail. Riku wouldn't let go of the exam slip; he was still staring at Yuffie.

After a few seconds, using all of her might, Yuffie finally managed to pull the exam slip away from Riku. She smiled at him once again and turned, heading back to the exam hall.

Riku smiled and closed his eyes. Then he began to lose his balance. In less then a second, he had already fallen to the ground. He was unconscious, but still smiling. The people who were fanning themselves immediately ran up to Riku and started fanning him instead.

"God, he fainted!" one of them said. "Maybe he had a heat stroke?" another person asked.

* * *

Riku was on a bed, still unconscious. A girl bent down and got closer to him, observing his face. "Yuffie Kisaragi...," Riku mumbled. He then opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the girl's face close to his own.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked. "Why was your face so close to mine? D-don't tell me..... you were trying to kiss me!!" The girl looked at Riku in disgust, "Who would want to kiss you?!" Riku shot her a death glare as he sat up in the bed.

"You don't know where you are?" the girl asked. "You're at the sick bay. You fainted minutes ago... I think. I'm just a nurse here, and I need to do a check-up on you." The girl then looked down, "In order to do that, you'll have to take your shorts off." The girl then started to pull Riku's shorts.

Riku widened his eyes and pulled back his shorts, "What the...! What are you trying to do? It's disgusting!!" Riku then pushed the girl away from him and gave her a disrespectful look, "You have no sense of privacy..."

"Like I said, I'm a nurse," the girl said. "I have to perform a check-up on you. Don't you have an exam to attend to?" Riku nodded. "Then in that case," the girl continued. "We have to check if you're well. And in order to do that, you'll have to take your shorts off!" The girl then started to pull Riku's shorts again.

"N-no way!!" Riku shouted, pulling back his shorts. "I-I'm well enough to take the exam!! Stop pulling my shorts! I'm well!!" Once again, Riku pushed the girl away from him. He grabbed his school bag and gave the girl a weird look, "Thanks for taking care of me..."

"Don't thank me," said the girl. "Thank the girl who brought you here." "You're awake," they heard a feminine voice. Riku and the girl turned, only to see a short, black-haired girl standing by the door.

Riku smiled, "Yuffie Kisaragi..." He then stood up and ran towards Yuffie. Yuffie looked up at Riku and raised a brow, "Y-you remember my name...?" Riku nodded, "Your sirname sounded really familiar. And your first name sounded unique. That's why... A-and thanks for helping me."

"You helped me by returning my exam slip," said Yuffie, smiling sweetly. "And I have to be grateful for that. So in return, I brought you to the sick bay." Riku was about to say something, when he suddenly realize that his face was burning up. He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, "U-uh... Don't mention it.. Y-you're flattering me.. U-uh...."

Yuffie gave Riku a weird look before smiling, "Well then, we should be making our way to the exam hall... See you." Yuffie bowed before turning and exiting the sick bay. Riku continued to stare at Yuffie; he was obviously _not_ paying attention to her words.

Riku then turned and walked happily to his bed, lying down afterwards. He sighed happily when he thought of Yuffie, "This is great... I've found a new girl, who seemed to appreciate me..."

"H-hey...," the girl called out. "D-don't you have an exam to take or something?" Riku sat up and widened his eyes, "You're right! Thanks for reminding me!" He grabbed his bag and ran out of the sick bay.

-

Kairi was in the washroom by then. She took a handful of tap water and washed her face. She then overheard two girls' conversation,

"I'm so nervous. What if I don't make it?"

"C'mon, you just have to believe in yourself."

The two girls then nodded and exited the washroom. Kairi took out her exam slip and looked at Sora's photo. She then felt a weird feeling in her stomach, and ran straight to the cubicle.

A few minutes later, a girl with short, black hair entered the washroom and washed her face. At the same time, Kairi came out of the cubicle. She went to one of the sinks, placed her exam slip on the counter and wash her hands.

She tried to crack her neck knuckles, but to no avail. The girl-- noticing Kairi's painful groans-- turned to Kairi. "Relax... Relax...," Kairi said to herself. "You have enough confidence. Everyone's counting on you. You just gotta relax and take the exam."

The girl walked up to Kairi, "You seem stressed up. Are you okay?" Kairi turned to the girl and frowned, "My brothers are counting on me to pass the exam. One of them even tutored me. Then my close friend tried to boost my confidence. I feared for this day to come. I don't know if I'm gonna pass the exam.... Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't be here," the girl said. "But... I remembered that my grandpa taught me ways to stay cool... Do you want me to help you out?" Kairi watched as the girl walked to the middle of the washroom.

"First," she said. "You've got to breathe slowly." The girl inhaled slowly and held her breath for five seconds, before exhaling. She then turned to Kari and smiled, "C'mon, do it with me." Kairi nodded and walked up to the girl and did the breathing exercises together.

The girl then outstretched her arms and started flapping them, "This is to relax your arm muscles." Kairi gave the girl a weird look, _Relaxing your muscles by flapping your arms?_ Kairi simply shrugged and flapped her arms as well.

After a minute, the girl turned to Kairi and smiled, "Can you punch and kick?" Kairi nodded, "I learn karate." "Great!" the girl shouted. "Now let's punch and kick the air!!" The girl then started punching and kicking as if she was fighting someone. Kairi smiled; she loved the idea of fighting. Soon, she started punching and kicking the air as well.

Moments later, the girls heard someone entering the washroom and froze. It turned out that a cleaner had entered the washroom to mop the floor. The girls looked at each other and laughed. "Well," the girl started. "We'd better get going." The girl took her belongings and exited the washroom.

Kairi nodded. She grabbed her exam slip and ran out.

She was unaware that she had dropped something important...

* * *

Kairi entered the exam room. There were many other students who were in the room, ready to take the exam. A teacher-in-charge was standing at the front of the room, observing the students. From where Kairi was, she could see Riku waving his arm. He then pointed to an empty seat beside him. Kairi smiled; it was meant for her. She walked up to Riku and took her seat.

Kairi turned to her right and smiled; the very same girl whom she met in the washroom was sitting right next to her. The girl looked up at Kairi and smiled as well. They then wished each other good luck.

"Make sure you have the correct exam slips," the teacher reminded. "If you do, place your exam slips on the table." Kairi took out her exam slip and turned it over, only to get the shock of her life; Sora's photo was missing! She searched her pockets and wallet, but there was no luck.

Riku tilted his head, "What's wrong, Kairi? The exam's starting soon." "I lost it!" said Kairi. "I lost Sora's photo!!" Riku sighed, "It's only a photo. We can look of it after the exam." Kairi shook her head, "But it's my luck charm!"

Kairi turned to the girl beside her. She was staring at a photo. Kairi craned her neck and gasped; it was a photo of a young boy holding an award. In other words, the girl was staring at Sora's photo!

Kairi tapped on the girl's shoulder, "Excuse me. That photo... it belongs to me." The girl gave Kairi a weird look, "But it's _mine_." Kairi shook her head, "Sora gave it to me." The girl raised a brow, "How did you know this was... Sora?" Kairi grunted, "I'm telling you it's--"

"Girls? Any problems?" the teacher asked. "I'm trying to get back my photo...," Kairi muttered. The teacher sighed, "Well, if you girls are going to make noise, then I'm afraid I will have to kick you girls out of the room. Understand?"

Kairi nodded meekly and turned away from the girl. The teacher then took a stack of exam booklets and gave them out to the students.

"You may start now," the teacher informed when she had given out the exam booklets to all of the students. Kairi sighed as she opened her exam booklets, _I'm going to fail, I know it._

-

The bell rang to mark the end of the exam. Students raced out of the exam room. Kairi could see the black-haired girl walking briskly out of the room. Kairi stood up and decided to chase after the girl.

"Hey! That's my photo, give it back!" Kairi shouted at the girl. The girl turned and glared at Kairi, "For the last time, this is _my_ photo!" "Don't lie," Kairi said. The girl put her hands on her hip, "It's just a photo. You don't have to create such a big fuss over it."

"But Sora gave it to me!!" Kairi said. "So what if Sora gave it to you?" the girl asked. "You're not the only one who can have his photo! He probably gave this photo to other people, too." The girl then turned and walked briskly to the cafeteria. Kairi got into her thinking pose, trying to recall where she last saw the photo.

Riku finally caught up with his sister and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Let's look for the photo. Do you remember the last place where--" "The washroom!!" Kairi shouted, snapping her fingers. She then turned and ran towards the washroom.

Riku sighed, "Why am I always being ignored...?"

* * *

"Yeah... Okay, I get it. You don't have to be so repetative.. Alright, bye," Axel said before he hung up. He then kept his phone in his back pocket. He looked down and saw that he had stepped on some sticky paper. He then ran to the washroom to take it off.

After washing his hands, Axel quickly peeled the sticky paper off of his shoe. He turned it over and noticed it was actually a photo of a young boy holding an award. "Now who's this little fella...?" he muttered.

-

"Where is it?" Kairi asked herself. "I must've dropped it in here somewhere." Kairi sighed; she didn't want to do this, but she had to. She opened all the doors of the cubicles to search for the photo, but no luck.

"If it's not here, then..." Kairi widened her eyes, "I don't want to do this. But I have to, for Sora's sake!" She exited the washroom and looked ahead, only to find another washroom-- for males. Kairi took a deep breath and crept to the entrance, trying hard not to let anyone see her.

Before Kairi could go in, a guy with red hair (and weird hairdo, somewhat like Sora's) exited the washroom and bumped into Kairi. He whistled when he saw her, _Cute!_ He tried to smile sweetly, "Miss, this is the washroom for men. The washroom for ladies is right behind you."

"Ah, I know," said Kairi. "I'm just... looking for something." "What is it?" the red-head asked. "Perhaps I can help." Kairi nodded meekly, "I'm looking for a photo." The red-head widened his eyes, _Photo? Could it be...?_

"What does the photo look like?" he asked. "It's a photo of a young boy holding an award," said Kairi. "Have you seen it?" The red-head shook his head, "Nope. And I don't think it's in the male washroom. Sorry."

Kairi sighed, "It's okay." She then turned and walked towards the exit of the exam hall. When she was finally gone, the red-head took out the photo from his pocket and smirked, "So this is the photo, huh?" He laughed and tore the photo to pieces.

-

"Okay, we've reached home!!" Roxas said. Kairi alighted the car and gasped; Sora was at their front door! She then ran up to him. Her four brothers-- excluding Riku-- got out of the car and glared at Sora. "What are you doing here?" Squall asked.

"I'm just here to ask Kairi a few questions," said Sora. Squall nodded, "We're giving you only five minutes." The four brothers then entered the house. Sora turned to Kairi and smiled, "So? How did the exam go?"

Kairi sighed, "I think I didn't do too well." Sora widened his eyes, "Why not?" "Well, remember the photo you sent me?" Kairi asked and Sora nodded. "Well, I uploaded it to my computer and printed out several photos," Kairi continued. "And I pasted one on my exam slip. But before the exam, it was gone..."

Sora raised a brow, "And you were moping about this throughout the whole exam?" Kairi nodded meekly. Sora laughed, "It's only a photo. Don't feel bad about it." Kairi looked up at Sora, "You're.... not mad?" Sora smiled and shook his head.

"Then...," Kairi added. "Did you give your photo to anyone else, besides me?" Sora put both his hands behind his head and thought for a while, before shaking his head, "Nope, I didn't." "Okay...," Kairi mumbled.

"Five minutes already!!" Squall shouted from the second floor. The couple looked up and saw the four brothers at the window in Kairi's room. Sora nodded and bid Kairi farewell. For some reason, he couldn't stop staring at Kairi. He walked backwards to the road. He looked up and waved the brothers goodbye, but Squall simply gave him a 'Get lost' gesture.

"Sora! Look out!!" Kairi shouted. Sora turned and immediately walked a few steps back, avoiding a speedy car. He then heaved a sigh of relief. He waved Kairi one last goodbye before walking back to his house.

* * *

Riku was delighted.

He had already packed his stuff, neccessary for going to the beach. He was even wearing a hawaii shirt, a pair of bermudas and a pair of sunglasses. He sat up and took off his sunglasses, and smiled when he saw his favorite actress, Alecia, right beside him. She was wearing her swimsuit-- a rainbow bikini.

Alecia smiled at Riku, "I'll be waiting for you at Hawaii." Riku grinned, "Good thing I got my sunglasses." "If you've got sunglasses," said Alecia. "You've got to have sunblock. Also, don't forget the camera, so we can take tons of photos together."

Riku snapped his fingers, "Of course! Sunblock and camera! Thanks, Alecia!" He turned and opened his drawer, taking out a bottle of sunblock, a new camera and a pair of batteries, just in case. "Now _this_ is life...," said Riku. "Exams are over, I get to go to my dream school and... be with Alecia..."

"RIKU!! The phone's ringing!!" Squall shouted from the living room. Immediately, the image of Alecia disappeared. Riku grunted, "Squall, you bitch! You've ruined my special moment with--" "I. DON'T. CARE. Now pick up the phone!!" Squall shouted.

Riku groaned and dragged himself to the living room and picked up the phone. "_Hello, I'm the principal of Destiny High,_" a woman on the other line said. "_I'm looking for Riku Lockhart._" "I am Riku Lockhart," said Riku.

"_Good. Riku, I am proud to say that you're now admitted to our school. Congratulations._" Riku widened his eyes, "B-but... I didn't get admitted to Destiny High! I wanna go to Hawaii Sunshine Beach High!!"

Squall nudged his brothers, "It's the principal of Destiny High!" The four brothers stood up and ran towards Riku. Squall snatched the phone away from him while the other three carried Riku.

"Hello? I'm the brother of Riku Lockhart," said Squall. "_Oh, well, I just wanted to say that Riku has been admitted to our school,_" the principal said. "_We are proud to have a student like him in our school. He got really high marks for the exam._"

Squall laughed, "Oh, we made him study." "_Oh, and what did he mean just now? He said something about Hawaii...?_" the principal asked. This time, Squall _pretended_ to laugh, "Ah, Riku wants to go to Hawaii!"

The principal laughed as well, "_I see. Well, thank you and have a nice day._" Squall and the principal hung up at the same time. Squall turned and saw Riku being carried by Tidus, Wakka and Roxas.

"You broke your promise!" Riku shouted. "You said that you would bring me to Hawaii Sunshine Beach High, but you lied!!" Squall signalled for the three brothers to put Riku down, and they obeyed him.

"Look, Riku," Squall started. "I'm sorry we broke our promise, but take this as an important errand... We've admitted you to Destiny High to take care of Kairi." "And I had to hack the school computer system for this!!" Roxas said.

"NO!!" Riku shouted. "I'm not gonna go to Destiny High just to take care of Kairi! We don't even know if she's admitted to the school yet! If she does, that doesn't give you guys the right to control my life! You're all her elder brothers as well! How come I have to do the work?! Why don't you guys disguise yourself as 17-year-olds and protect Kairi yourselves!!"

"But Riku...!" Roxas called out. "If you help us... I'll get you a car. You've always wanted a car, right?" Riku's eyes sparkled-- protect Kairi and get a car? That sounds awesome! Then Riku frowned; he's not gonna get a car for some useless job, "NO!!"

"Why not...," said Squall. "If you help us, we'll swap rooms. How 'bout that? You liked my room, dontcha?" Riku gasped-- swap rooms with Squall? It's almost like a dream come true!! But then he folded his arms and shook his head, "NEVER!!"

"Fine..," the brothers said. "If we really have to do this.." In less than a second, the four brothers 'disappeared'. Riku looked around and blinked multiple times, "Where did they..." He then looked down and gasped; the four brothers were on their knees, doing the 'begging' gesture and they showed Riku their puppy eyes.

Riku sighed, "Oh no... not those... Ugh, don't show me that look..." The brothers didn't budge; they continued their begging posture. Riku took a deep breath and said, "Fine, I'll do it." The brothers then stood up and grinned.

"We knew we could count on you!!"

-

"Riku! Kairi! Come here!" the brothers called out. Riku and Kairi entered Roxas' room, where the brothers were surrounding Roxas' computer. "It says here that only four students get admitted to Destiny High," said Roxas. "But... I can't seem to find their names.."

"Hack the school's computer system," Squall suggested. Roxas stared at his brother in disbelief, "Again?!" Squall nodded and Roxas sighed, turning back to his computer. In less than a second, he was already hacking the school's computer system.

"Here it is!!" Roxas shouted. "Now... let's see those four students..." The first two students were neither Riku nor Kairi. But when they clicked the 'Next' button...

"The third person is Riku!!" the brothers shouted. Riku grinned and ran up to the computer. "Look! My photo's on the computer screen!" he said. "Congrats, Riku!" said Squall. "You made it!!"

Roxas then clicked the 'Next' button, and in an instant the brothers frowned. Kairi bit her lip; this sounds bad. The brothers turned and walked up to Kairi, leaving a confused Riku staring at the computer screen.

"Kairi...," Squall started. "It doesn't matter whether you get admitted or not. What matters is that you tried your best." Kairi sighed, she knew this would happen. Just then, she received a text message. She grabbed her phone and found out that it was from Sora. She then opened the message and it read,

"_Congrats, Kairi! Your my new schoolmate! See you in school!_"

Kairi looked up and smiled at her brothers, "The fourth person is..." Her brothers smiled and nodded, "YOU!!"

* * *

"What's with all the noise...?" Riku asked. He drew back the curtains and looked out the window, only to see a moving truck. There were two men carrying furniture into a house nearby. Riku raised a brow, "Someone's moving...?"

"Put the sofa in the living room!!" a girl shouted at the movers, suddenly coming out from the moving truck. Riku widened his eyes; the girl had short, black hair and pearly, blue eyes. She also had the same cheery aura around her. In other words, the girl was Yuffie Kisaragi!!

Riku immediately ran out of the house. "Hey! Hey!" Squall shouted. "Where are you going?!" Squall, Wakka, Tidus and Roxas stood up and ran after Riku.

A moment later, when Riku was a short distance away from the moving truck, the four brothers managed to catch up with him. Each of them carried either his arm or his leg, and now Riku seemed as if he was floating in air.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted. "Lemme go!!" "No, we won't!!" Tidus shouted back. "We know what you're trying to do! You're trying to run away to that Sunshine school!!" "It's Hawaii Sunshine Beach High!" "HAH! You've admitted it!" the brothers yelled.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked, running towards her brothers. "Riku's trying to run away!!" Tidus said.

Yuffie raised a brow and turned, "What's with all the--" She gasped when she saw Riku-- the boy who had returned her exam slip-- being carried by four handsome guys. She also saw the girl whom accused her of stealing 'her' photo.

Riku's eyes sparkled when Yuffie looked at him. The four brothers widened their eyes when they saw the girl-- she looked exactly like Xion, but had a much cheery aura around her. Kairi gasped when she saw the girl whom she met at the washroom-- the photo snatcher.

* * *

**Was I fast? Good. xD**

**Phew! This chapter took up a lot of planning, but I managed! I'm trying to update this story as soon as possible, so that I can focus on my other story.  
I'm also writing a new story. I got the idea after writing that birthday one-shot for my friend (-ahem- LunarRhapsody)! It's about Sora finding out that his best friend was an angel. Now, I'm planning to write a story about it!  
This story will fully explain the... angel thingy! xD**

**Ooh, and I know that some of you are still wondering, "Who the heck is Alecia?". Lol okay, let me tell you a secret about Riku...  
He is in love with an actress. And yep, the actress's name is Alecia (she's not real, I made her up). And all of his DVDs have... YEP! Alecia!! Haha, silly Riku... -gets hit by Riku-**

**Oh, and YEAH Axel is finally in the story!! -dances-  
I know some of you are still wondering how Sora's photo ended up on Axel's shoe. Let me explain (I didn't know how to put this into the story, so I'll explain it here)-- Since the photo is sticky, people that came out of the washroom also had the photo stuck onto their shoe. Thinking that it was just an ordinary sticky paper, they rubbed it on the floor so that the paper would come out.  
It did. And that's how Axel found it.**

**This chapter gives me the creeps. It's all about exam and stuff.  
Besides, in two days, I'm gonna get my exam results. It's huge examination! It's somewhat like the exam Riku and Kairi took-- pass, and you get to go to a new school! Fail, you REPEAT.  
I don't wanna repeat.  
I bet I'll be as nervous as Kairi was. And I hope to be as happy as she is! You see-- on the day of my exam(s), I forgot to bring my Kakashi-sensei luck charm. And the math exam was friggin' hard! Even students from top schools couldn't finish the paper, and CRIED.**

**Oh, and I know some of you are wondering, "WTF? Kakashi luck charm?". Hahaha. Well, Kakashi-sensei is my favorite Naruto character, and when I bought his luck charm, many wonderful things happened!!**

**Lol wow. I've got to reply to the reviews before this got way too long:**

**kingdommad: Hehe. I feel bad for Riku, but I always enjoy it when his brothers torture him. -gets hit by Riku again- I've been in a car boot before, and I don't ever wanna go in there again, for obvious reasons. :P You can suffocate easily, I wonder how Riku survived... xD Oh, and I promise that the four brothers will do even crazier stuff in the future! Don't worry, Riku will end up with someone.... MAYBE...**

**LunarRhapsody: Hahahaha me too! I always laugh when something bad happens to Riku! -gets hit by Riku AGAIN- Lol, don't worry. I do the same sometimes. xP**

**I had to re-do this chapter three times. No, I didn't make any mistakes... It's just that (rarely) when I press the 'backspace' button to erase some letters, it brought me to another page!! (I know the backspace is also a 'Back' button)  
This happened to me twice! And I got so frustrated the second time that I shouted 'wonderful' words at my laptop, if you know what I mean. xD After that, it never happened again. Whoo! They really are 'wonderful'!! xP**

**Oh, and when Xion kept saying 'I wasn't born yesterday', I stole that line from my teacher. xD**

**Wow this is long. Well, this marks the end of my author's note! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!**

**-- Yuffie**

**P.S. As stated in the previous chapter... new readers give me your birth dates (excluding the year) so that I can create a one-shot for you! =D**

**P.S.S. My bro gave the name 'Hawaii Sunshine Beach College'. xD**


End file.
